Deceitful Eyes
by Candy04
Summary: Complete! Dumbledore assigns Hermione to get information out of Draco to spy on Voldemort by making him fall in love with her.Sounds impossable, but what if Voldemort instructed Draco to get
1. Worries

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. J.K. Rowling does. However I do own the plot._

**Chapter 1**

**Worries**

Draco's point of view 

            Draco awoke to the sound of his father's yells, " Draco you had better be up the Hogwarts express leaves in an hour." Draco looked at the time. His father was right he did only have an hour to catch the train. Draco was usually very punctual, as a well respectable pureblood should be, so waking up this late was very unlike him. However, the night before he was at a party and way too much to drink and now his head was throbbing as a reminder. He walked into the bathroom and throw up. Waking up in the morning and throwing up was starting to become a routine for him. All summer he had been partying and drinking a lot. This summer he felt as though drinking was the only way to ease his pain. With his father hiding from the wizard world because he's a wanted death eater, things have not been going good for Draco at all. He lived in constant fear that they would find his father and worse he lived in constant fear that they wouldn't. He loved his father and respected him, but did not want to follow in his footsteps. At the beginning of the summer Draco had meet Voldemort for the first time. He had been so excited until he saw him. Those red eyes, cruel smile, and snake like fingers terrified him and he know right then that he could never follow, THAT. However, he knew that his father would disown him if he didn't. Draco took a drink of water, rinsed off his face and started getting ready to catch the train. He sighed. He knows this year was going to be a terrible year. Everyone at school knows his father was a death eater. Not that it would matter that much. All his friend's parents are death eaters too, but that won't stop the rest of the school from taunting him. However, that was the least of his worries. In his brief confrontation with Voldemort , he had told Draco that he had big plans for him this year. Yes this was not going to be a good year.

_Hermione's point of view_

Hermione awake to the sound of her alarm clock. As she tiredly shut it off she remembered that today she has to catch the train for Hogwarts. Usually she was excited about going back to school because it meant hanging out with her two best friends Harry and Ron, having enchanted dinners, talking to ghosts and house elves, learning spells and out doing Draco Malfoy at lessons. However, she felt her heart drop at the thought of going back to Hogwarts. She just knew she was in for a depressing year. Harry's godfather Sirius was murdered and Harry had been depressed all summer and had barely written to her. She just know that he was going to be depressed about it all year and worried that his depression might cause him to want to take revenge on Siruis's murderer. Hermione had to admit Harry always did have a tendency to play the hero and avenging 

Siruis was just the thing Harry would do. Not only was Hermione worried about Harry she was also worried about Voldemort and how strong he is getting. She knew of Voldemort's hatred for muggles and she being a muggle herself didn't even want to think about what could happen to her. Yes this was not going to be a good year.

Well that's the first chapter. So what do you think? This is my first fanfic so please review .****


	2. Return to Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters J.K. Rowling does, but I do own the plot. _ Chapter 2 Return to Hogwarts Hermione's point of view 

When Hermione arrived at the train station she heard a familiar voice call her name. It was Ron. She could easily distinguish him in the crowd with his bright red hair and him being 6,2  she could easily see him walking towards her over the heads of the crowd. 

" Hey Hermione," Ron said

" Hello Ron. How was your summer?" Hermione asked. Ron's looked at her sadly.

" Not very good, mum and dad was sure that once Percy found out Voldemort did come back he would come home, but he hasn't. Dad reckons he's too proud to admit he was wrong. So mum's been crying all summer. Dad doesn't say much, but you can still tell he's upset." 

" Oh Ron that's awful," she said shocked. She had been sure Percy would have come back home too.

" Mum and dad have also been really worried about Harry, with Siruis being murdered and you know who getting stronger," said Ron

" Yeah I've really worried about Harry too, he's hardly written to me all summer," Hermione said

" He hasn't written much to me either. If I have had a bad summer, I know it's nothing compared to his," Said Ron. As Ron said all this Hermione couldn't help but notice how muscler Ron had gotten. She had to admit he was pretty hot. But that was insane she couldn't think things like that about one of her best friends. Even though she had a crush on Ron since second year she knew that's all it could ever be. It would just be too weird if anything were to ever happen between Ron and her. 

" Hey, look there's Harry," said Ron. Hermione took her eyes off of Ron and sure enough Harry was walking through the crowd, looking down at the ground. 

" Hey Harry," said Ron

" Hey Harry," said Hermione

" Hey guys," said Harry. Hermione noticed that he was very pale and though he smiled when he greeted them Hermione could tell that his smile didn't meet his eyes, which looked sad.

" Ready for another year mate? Said Ron. " I wonder if our classes will be any harder this year."

" Of coarse they will Ron, with every year they get harder," said Hermione in a matter of fact way. 

" Well at least we wont have to put up with Trelawney this year, but it's to bad one of the requirements for being an Auror is Potions. To think we have to put up with git for another year." Said Ron

" Yeah well I'm not putting up with any of his this year," said Harry. At that moment Hermione decided that it was time for them to board the train. Harry was really in a bad mood and she thought that was enough small talk.

As they boarded the train they started looking for an empty compartment. Hermione stuck her head in one and came face to face with Draco Malfoy.

" You weren't thinking about coming in her were you? I don't  need a mudblood dirtying up the compartment." Draco said with a smirk

" I wouldn't dream of coming in that compartment with scum like you," Hermione said angrily. Draco gave her a glare so cold it sent shivers up her spin.

" And you watch your mouth ferret. I don't want to hear you call Hermione a mudblood this year," said Ron very red faced. Draco smirked at Ron.

" And what are you gonna do if I do weasel," said Draco 

" I'll…" Ron started, but got cut off by Harry.

" You know what Malfoy, sod off. We don't have time to deal with a death eaters son." 

Malfoy glared at Harry.

" If I was you Potter I would be very careful this year, I haven't forgot what you did to my father," said Draco. Harry glared back and said,

" Well your not me and will never be close. You will always be scum to me and to everyone else." With that he turned and walked out. Ron and Hermione followed

_Draco's point of view_

Draco shock with rage as the golden trio walked out. How dare Potter talk to him like that. He'll pay along with that mudblood Granger and that pathetic excuse for a pureblood Weasley. Just then his thoughts were interrupted by his two friends Crabbe and Goyle.

" Hey Draco," Crabbe said 

"Hey Draco," Goyle said

" Hello," replied Draco lazily. 

" Has the food trolley came by yet?" asked Goyle. Draco rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long ride.

That's the end of the second chapter. I hope you like it so far. Please Review!


	3. The Letters

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. J.K. Rowling does, but I do own the plot._

Chapter 3 

**The Letters**

Hermione's point of view 

Hermione, Harry, and Ron entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Seamus and Neville. Shortly after the sorting ceremony began.

" You know I think Dumbledore should change the rules to having dinner before the sorting." Ron said. Hermione had to giggle. Ron was always thinking about food. 

After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up. 

"Welcome to another wonderful year. I just have a few beginning of the term announcements," said Dumbledore. " First of all, first years need to be aware that the forest is out of bounds to all students," at this Hermione thought he looked directly at Harry, Ron, and herself, but it was to fast to be certain. " Quidditch will begin next week, and Mr.Filch has asked me to remind you that there will be no magic permitted between corridors. Well that is all the beginning of the term announcements I have. Now I think it is best now if you all go to bed. Classes begin tomorrow." Said Dumbledore. Hermione noticed that though Dumbledore was smiling he looked very tired and pale.

            As they were getting ready to leave the Great Hall an owl flow down and dropped a parchment next to Hermione.

" Well that's odd, who would be sending me mail this early in the term?" said Hermione shocked.

" Who's it from?" Asked Harry. Hermione opened the envelope and it read:

Hermione

            Please meet me in my office after the feast and please do not tell anyone about this, not even Harry or Ron.

Dumbledore

Hermione starred at the letter with her mouth open. Why would Dumbledore want to talk to her and why couldn't she tell Harry or Ron?

" Well who's it from?" Ron asked impatiently

" Oh, uh it's from Victor, he just wanted to wish me good luck at school." Lied Hermione.

" I don't believe this," said Ron

" What, why?" Asked Hermione startled. Was she not convincing enough?

" That's the oldest trick in the book Hermione. He probably thinks he's real clever, writing to you on the very first day of school." Said Ron. When Hermione looked confused he continued. " Don't you see he's only writing you to suck up to you because he hopes to get some from you."  Hermione glared at Ron.

"Ronald Weasley just because sex is all you think about doesn't mean that is all every guy thinks about," Hermione yelled and then stormed out. She was so upset. The way Ron thought sometimes just pissed her off. _The nerve of him._ She thought to herself. Well at least now she could go to Dumbledores office. She took out Dumbledore's letter to reread it again to make sure she wasn't mistaken. Since she was reading the letter she wasn't really paying attention to where she was going and she walked straight into someone. 

" Oh, I'm Sor, oh," gasped Hermione as she realized who it was.

"Watch where your going mudblood," said Draco

" Sod off Malfoy, I don't have time to deal with you." Said Hermione. Draco glared at her, then his eyes fell to the letter she was holding.

" What do you got there Granger" asked Draco as he reached for the letter. Hermione, who saw him looking at the letter put it in her pocket before he could get to it.

" It's none of your business Malfoy." Said Hermione. 

_Draco's point of view_

Draco didn't like the way she was looking at him. Like he was filth. How dare her look at him that way. He was a pureblood wizard. She was a mudblood. She was below him. She was the filth. Hermione started to walk away but stopped when Draco yelled.

" I know you were involved in getting my father in trouble and I'll make you pay too." Said Draco. At this he saw Hermione go pale, but only for a second and then said confidently,

" You don't scare me Malfoy and as for your father he deserved for everyone to find out what scum he is." Draco went pink.

_Hermione's point of view_

Truthfully, Hermione wasn't really scared of Draco. After everything that she has faced in the past, Draco didn't seem at all scary. However she didn't like that look in his eyes.  A look like he could kill and small part of her wondered if he would kill. Hermione turned to leave, but suddenly Draco grabbed her arm and gripped it tightly.

Draco spoke barely above a whisper, which only made his words sound more threatening. 

" Don't you dare insult my father Granger."  He glared at her. She glared right back. His grip was starting to hurt her arm, but she kept a straight face. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of letting him know he was hurting her. 

" Let me go Malfoy." She said a little shakier than she intended. 

" I am not a person that you want to mess with Granger. Do you hear me. You just better watch your back." Said Draco and with that he let her go and walked away.

Hermione stood there a little shaken. Something about Draco's voice did scare her that time. Ever since she had known Draco he had always made threats and taunted her, Harry, and Ron, but he seemed more like a spoiled little kid then. Now, he seemed different. He seemed angrier and Hermione shivered when she thought that he might just be angry enough to do something really terrible. Well, after all her and her friends were the ones who got his father caught. Of course he'd be angry. Hermione sighed and figured she had better go see Dumbledore. As she walked to his office something else came to her mind. _Did_ _Draco smell like alcohol? _She wasn't sure if she had only imagined, but when Draco grabbed her she thought she smelt it on him. 

_Harry's point of view_

Harry and Ron sat in the common room. After watching Ron look up at the entrance to the common room for the 100th time Harry said, " She probably already went to bed" 

" What" said Ron startled

" Hermione" said Harry

" Yeah probably" acting as though he could care less. Harry sighed. He had too many problems this year to deal with Ron. He know Ron liked Hermione even if he wouldn't admit it and he knew that Hermione was all Ron was going to talk about tonight, and sure enough…

 " Girls. I don't understand them at all. You try to help them and you end up getting bitched at." Said Ron

Harry rolled his eyes. He didn't want to talk about Hermione or any girl. He really didn't want to talk about anything.

" I'm going to bed." Harry said. __

_Draco's point of view_

Draco walked back to his common room feeling a little dizzy. Crabbe and Goyle had brought some beer so they slipped it in their cups and split it between them at dinner. Of course because they split the beer Draco didn't feel near drunk enough and couldn't wait to get back to his room so he could get out his whiskey. He especially needed it after his run in with Granger. God did that girl annoy him. She is the only one in his year beating him in every subject, she is the only girl who speaks to him like he's lower than her, and she is the only girl who had ever slapped him. _Damn that mudblood, she'll pay. _He thought to himself. As he reached his bedroom he headed towards his trunk to get his whiskey out, but just then he heard tapping on the window. It was his eagle. He opened the window at it flow in and dropped a parchment. Draco picked it up and opened it. It read,

Dear Draco, 

I trust you are doing well on your first day at school. I have good news. Our lord has a job for you. He has requested that tomorrow you are to use the floo powder I have given you and use it in the common room fire place after everyone has fallen asleep. You are to meet me at home and he will be waiting for you. I hope that you are as honored and proud as I am to have the dark lord choose you for on of his jobs. I trust that you will do well at what ever task he asks of you.

Father

Draco finished reading the letter. He sat down on his bed. He didn't even want to think about seeing the dark lord tomorrow. Let alone think about the task he would give him. He pulled out his whiskey and took and drink and was really grateful for it because he defiantly needed it tonight.

A/N Well that's the end of the third chapter. Sorry about the spelling errors in the other chapters. Oh and just to let you know this story was called deceiving eyes and I changed it to deceitful eyes so I'm just letting those of you who were confused know that. Also please review and thank you for the ones who did. You made me feel much more confident.


	4. Their Missions

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. J.K. Rowling does, but I do own the plot.

Chapter 4 Their Missions Hermione's point of view 

On the way to Dumbledores office Hermione saw Dumbledore walking through the corridor walking towards her. 

" There you are Miss Granger. I was worried that you might have trouble getting away from Harry and Ron so I came to find you." Dumbledore said.

" Oh, no I didn't have much." Hermione said. " But what did you need to speak with me with me about. Am I in trouble."

Dumbledore laughed at that. " Hermione Granger, top student in her grade in trouble, not likely." Hermione blushed.

" Please follow me to office so we can discuss this more privately." Dumbledore said.

            Hermione entered Dumbledore's office. " Please have a seat." Dumbledore instructed. Hermione sat dowm nervously. "Would you like a lemon drop." He asked. " No thank you." She said.

" Are you sure there really quit good." He said. " I'm sure." She said. Dumbledore cleared his throat. 

" Well Miss Granger as you know Voldemort is getting stronger," he paused then " and the Order feels that the best chance we got is to find out as much information as we can about him." Hermione nodded wondering what this had to do with her. Then Dumbledore continued.

" We are making some progress and when you and your friends caught those Death Eaters a lot of the Order was excited because they thought we could get information out of them. However I knew better. I knew they would escape and they did. A lot of the Order was disappointed. However, Professor Snape reminded us all that we actually have a student that attends this school whose father is a Death Eater. Not just any Death Eater. One who Professor Snape assures is very close to Voldemort."  At this Hermione's thought of one person. She took a deep breath and said, " It's Malfoy isn't?" Dumbledore nodded.

" Yes and of coarse Mr. Malfoy would still have contact with his father and If I'm not mistaken hear a lot about Voldemort himself." He said.

" Yes your probably right." Hermione agreed. " But what does this have to with me?" Dumbledore smiled. 

" You are the top student in this school and on countless times have proven that you can handle yourself against danger." He said. " So after careful consideration the Order has chosen you." 

" Chosen me for what." She asked a little nervous. 

" To get information out of Draco Malfoy about Voldemort." He said. Hermione went pale.

" How on earth am I gonna do that. I can't just go up to him and ask him 'hey Malfoy whats the latest gossip on Volldemort.' I don't now if you noticed, but Malfoy and I don't exactly get along." Hermione said. She looked at Dumbledore and to her surprise he was smiling at her.

" Well I thought you being at the top of your class and all you could come up with a better idea then to just go up and ask him about Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

" Well of coarse I'm not going to just go up to him and ask him, but what am I suppose to do, be his friend?" She asked.

" Aw, now there's an idea." He said. Hermione's jaw dropped.

" But, but I can't be friends with Malfoy I hate him and even if I did he wouldn't want to be friends with me." Hermione said. 

" Well to be honest with you Miss Granger, there is a reason we choose a girl for this job." He said.

The color drained from Hermione's face. He couldn't mean what she thought he meant.

" You, you don't mean I am suppose to make him like fall in love with me or something." She weakly.

" Actually that is the idea. That way he will tell you anything you want to know." He said smiling at the look on Hermione's face. Horrified Hermione said, " But we hate each other. He could never fall in love with me and the thought of acting like I like him would make me sick at my stomach. Just being with him makes me sick to my stomach and I don't know if you know this, but I'm not that good with boys. Perhaps you should assign another girl to do this." 

" The order does not see any other girl fit for this job. Now I know it will be difficult, but if anyone can do this you can." He said. Hermione blushed at the confidence Dumbledore had in her. However, she just couldn't do this, but when she looked up into Dumbledore's pleading eyes she just knew she couldn't let him down. So she took a deep breath and said, " Well I have no idea how I'm going to pull this off, but I'll try." Dumbledore smiled.

" I'm glad to hear that Miss Granger. Well you will have one month to get information out of Mr. Malfoy. After that you will report back to the Order on what you have found out." Hermione nodded. " Also I must remind that this is the Order Of Phoenix business so it must be kept private." Hermione nodded. " I know I wont even tell Harry or Ron." Dumbledore smiled then said, " Well I guess you had better get off to bed."

            As Hermione walked back top her dormitory she felt sick at the thought of making Malfoy fall in love with her. How the bloody hell was she going to pull this off and in a month at that. As she reached the portrait with the fat lady she miserably thought to herself _If I had all the time in the world I still couldn't pull this off._ As she got into her bed she scolded herself for being so nice and wished she would have just told Dumbledore no. She lay in bed thinking about tomorrow, dreading it and after along time drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Hermione joined her friends Harry and Ron at breakfast. They were already going over their schedules.

" Here Hermione I got yours." Ron said as he handed her schedule to her. " What took you so long to get down here?"

" Oh I over slept" Hermione said as she looked over her schedule. " Damn, we got Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins today and oh no we got Potions with them tomorrow. I can't believe we got classes with the Slytherins two days in a row." Harry and Ron starred at her with open mouths. Hermione knew they must be shocked that she cussed because she hardly ever does accept if she was really upset, but well she was upset because this meant that she would have to see Draco today and tomorrow. She wasn't prepared for this. She needed more time to plan out exactly how she was going to make someone who hated her and that she hated fall in love with her.

" Yeah that sucks" Harry said looking at Hermione a little worried. Ron however said,

" But how could you have slept in? I thought you went to bed before Harry and I. You were up all night writing to Krum weren't you?" Hermione just rolled her eyes and got up and started to go to her first class. She didn't care if Harry and Ron followed her or not, she had too much on her mind. Plus she was extremely mad at Ron. 

As Hermione reached Hagrids hut for her Care of Magical Creatures class. She saw the Slytherins walk up and leading them was Draco Malfoy, saying something that must have been amusing since everyone was laughing. Especially the girls. Actually the girls were over doing it a little. They all were giggling mush louder than necessary. Especially Pansy who practically squealed with laughter. It seems they were trying to show who could laugh the loudest at one of his jokes. _All those girls trying to show off to get his attention. As if he needs for that head of his to get any bigger. _Hermione thought. Although Hermione did have to admit, Draco was extremely good looking. He was 6 1 and extremly well build. He also didn't wear his hair slicked back the way he used too. He now let his hair hang loose.  _All my god. What am I thinking? Malfoy hot? _Hermioen thought in horror. Then to make herself  feel better she told herself that it was probably a good thing to be attracted to someone that she was going to try and make fall in love with her.

By the end of the lesson Hermione had still not made any attempts to make Malfoy fall for her so when the bell rang she gathered her courage and walked up to him. " Hey Malfoy" She said shyly. He turned and starred at her and Hermione noticed that he looked a little shocked. " What do you want mudblood?" He said coldly. Anger filled her. This was going to be harder than she thought. However she had to try. So she opened her mouth to speak but then suddenly realized that she had no idea what to say. Parvati and Lavender would be so much better at this than her.

" Uh good lesson today huh." She said. _Oh that was stupid._ She thought to herself. _I'm sure talking about how good a lesson is, is the way to a guys heart. _Draco simply just starred at her and then he sneered and said.  
" Your stranger than I thought Granger," and with that he walked away laughing leaving Hermione feeling very stupid.

Draco's point of view 

That night Draco got out of his bed and went down to the common room and checked to make sure that everyone had went too bed. When he was sure that they had, he walked over to the fireplace, floo powder in hand. He paused a little before throwing it in the fire. He was terrified to see what awful mission Voldemort was going to assign him on. However, he was even more scared not to go. So he took a deep breath, throw the floo powder, and said " The Malfoy Mansion" Whirls of colors flashed around him and in a moment he landed at the Malfoy Mansion. His father walked right over to greet him.

" Aw good you're here." Mr. Malfoy said. " Come with me. Our Lord wishes to speak to you." Draco followed his father into the living room. Fear washed over him. He didn't want to see that face, those eyes, those snake like hands, and hear that high pitched voice. As Draco entered the room he saw Voldemort standing there next to fire. 

" Please come closer." Said Voldemort in his high pitched voice. Draco shuddered, but obeyed. " I have a mission for you"

" Yes my Lord" Draco managed to squeak. 

" Tell me Draco. Do you know a girl named Hermione Granger?" the cold voice asked.

" Yes my lord she's in my year." Draco said wondering why the Dark Lord would want to know if he knew Granger.

" Your father tells me that Miss Granger is best friends with Harry Potter." He said.

" Yes my lord her and Ron Weasley are." Draco said.

"So would you say that Miss Granger would probably know a lot about Harry?" He asked.

" I'm sure she does. There both in Gryffindor and Gryffindors always tell each other all about their personal lives you know." Draco said still not clear on what the Dark Lord wanted from him.

" So do think that you could get information about Harry from Miss Granger?" He asked

" Well my Lord, you see Granger and I don't exactly get along because you see I don't associate with mudbloods," Draco said and at that last comment Voldemort sneered.

" Of course you don't" He said. Then Draco said, " So you see with us being enemies and all I doubt she would tell me anything." 

" So you mean to say that a handsome young man such as yourself couldn't make a girl like Granger tell you what you need to know." He said.

" Well with other girls I'm sure I could, but with Granger, she would have to fall in love me to tell me anything about Potter." Draco said.

" Well then I suggest you make her fall in love with you." He said like it was an easy thing to do. Draco went pale. He was only being sarcastic about making Granger fall for him. Anyway Granger hated him. How could he make her fall in love with him. Even though it sounded impossible he didn't dare tell Voldemort that. So he simply replied, " I will do my best my Lord." Voldemort smiled a nasty smile.

            That night Draco couldn't sleep. This was worse than he had expected. Making Granger fall in love with him. There was a better chance of Snape falling for Potter. Then Draco thought to himself, _what are you worried about? You are a hot, rich pureblood and any girl would be crazy not to want to be with you._ He rolled over on his side and closed his eyes, but sleep wouldn't come because in the back of his mind he knew that Granger was different than other girls. He also knew that it was going to take more than his looks and his money to get her.

I hope you guys like this story so far. Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Study Date

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. J.K. Rowling does, but I do own the plot.

Chapter 5 Study Date Hermione's point of view 

Hermione awoke the next morning with the same sick feeling she had when she went to bed last night. Yesterday had been a disaster. She had made a complete idiot out of herself in front of Malfoy and couldn't see how today could go any different. She had hardly any experience with guys, except Victor, but he came to her. However, with Malfoy she was going to have to come to him. She put her head in her hands. _This is hopeless. _She thought. Just then Parvati and Lavender walked in.

"What's the matter Hermione? You look stressed." Asked Lavender.

"Yeah, and you know what being stressed does to your complexion." Said Parvati. Hermione lifted her head from her hands slowly as the idea hit her. Lavender and Parvati were great with guys.

"Well actually I was just wondering..."  Hermione paused then asked, "How do you get a guy to like you." Lavender and Parvati both broke into a fit of giggles. 

"Wow, Hermione, I didn't no you were into that kind of thing." said Parvati.

"Well, of course I am. Remember Victor?" Hermione asked, a little irritated. Just because she didn't go out of her way like most girls to get guy's attention, didn't mean she wasn't into them.

"Well yeah, but he came after you and I can't exactly see you going after a guy." Lavender said.

"Well that's because I haven't done it before, which is why I need your help." said Hermione.

"Ok we will help you, but first you have to tell us who the guy is." Said Parvati.

"Oh, well you wouldn't know him. He is a fourth year from Hufflepuff. Not somebody you two would be interested in, but he is a very sweet guy." Hermione quickly lied.

"Oh, ok then first things first." Lavender said with a smile and they both grabbed Hermione and pulled her to the bathroom. 

**Two hours later….**

"Well it was a lot of work, but it paid off." Lavender said as Hermione turned and looked in the mirror and what she saw made her gasp. Her once bushy hair was now silky and smooth with loose curls. Her once unremarkable eyes now had mascara and black eyeliner under them, and silver eye shadow that really made her eyes stand out. She also had on blush and pink lipstick. Hermione, who had hardly ever worn makeup in her life, was unrecognizable even to herself. 

"Wow guys!" Hermione said shocked " but I don't understand how some make up and a new hair do is going to get this guy to like me." Parvati and Lavender smiled.

"Trust me Hermione, the first step to getting a guy to like you is getting him to notice you and trust me with the way you look he's gonna notice you." Said Lavender.

"Do you really think so?" asked Hermione

"Definitely. I have to admit that I never even realized how beautiful you could be. Trust me a guy would have to be blind not to notice you." Parvati said. Hermione blushed.

As Hermione walked down to the Great Hall she was shocked at all the stares she received. One guy who Hermione recognized as a seventh year Ravenclaw whistled at her and said. "Lookin' pretty hot there, Granger." Hermione blushed. As Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table, Harry and Ron both looked at Hermione then did a double take, staring with their mouths wide open. Hermione blushed. 

"Wow Hermione, you look great" Harry said. Ron however, just sat there with his mouth hanging open speechless.

"Thank you, Harry." Hermione said, blushing an even deeper shade of red. Hermione was not used to this kind of attention, but she had to admit that she didn't hate it. 

_Draco's point of view_

As Draco and his gang walked down to potions class Draco couldn't help but wonder what the hell he was going to say to get Granger to like him and what worried him the most was what would his fellow Slytherins would think of him if they saw him even talking to a mudblood.  

As Draco entered the potions class he scowled as he saw Potter and Weasley talking to a beautiful girl he had never seen before. _Why would a gorgeous girl like that waste her time talking to those two? _Draco wondered. Then as he looked closer at the girl, his jaw dropped. The beautiful girl was none other than that mudblood Granger, but not the same mudblood he knew. The mudblood he knew had big bushy hair and wore no make up but, this mudblood had beautiful long silky curly hair, makeup that made her chocolate brown eyes to die for, and lipstick that made her lips absolutely irresistible. _What the hell._ He thought. _I couldn't possibly think that Granger's hot. _ Just then Professor Snape walked in. He began to give them the usual beginning of the year lecture when his eyes rested on Hermione. A cold sneer spread across his face.

" Miss Granger, I hardly recognized you."  Snape said . " But  why the change? Trying to impress a certain guy? I would have thought the top student would  make better use of her time, like studying instead of trying to get guys attention." Snape finished with a smirk. Granger just sat there with a red face, but an unmistakable glare.  Potter and Weasley glared at him too.

            By the end of class Draco decided that now was as good as time as any to make his move. He walked to Granger confidently and smugly and said, "Hey Granger." 

Startled she replied "Hey Malfoy."  He looked her up and down and smiled.

" Wow Granger you clean up nicely." He said. Hermione just starred at him.

" Well I have a favor to ask?" Draco said " You see I'm not too good at Care of Magical Creatures, Mostly because  I have an idiot for a teacher…" Draco paused for a second remembering that Granger liked Hagrid. " Well anyways Hagrid said something about having a pop quiz next   lesson and since your the big brain in this school I was wondering if you would help me out with it tonight?" After Draco said this he instantly wished he hadn't. This wasn't going as smooth as he hoped. First he screwed up by making fun of Hagrid then he calls her a big brain. _Shes never going to_ _agree to this._

Hermione's point of view 

Hermione was in complete shock. Malfoy wanted her help and he actually admitted it. Anger filled her. The only reason he does bad in Hagrids class is because he doesn't pay attention. She opened her mouth to tell him this, but then she realized that this could be her chance to get him to like her.

" Ok, I'll meet you in the library after dinner." She said.

Draco's point of view 

_She actually said yes._ Draco thought. He was in complete shock. However he tried not to let it show. He was about too say ok when he realized that anyone could see them in the library talking to this mudblood. That would defiantly ruin his reputation.

" Actually I got a better idea. How bout you meet me in the potions classroom. Snape gave me an extra set of   keys in case I want to practice making the potion that we will make the following day." Draco said.

" And how would know what potion we will make the following day." Hermione asked.

" Oh, he tells me." He said.

" Ok I'm not gonna even comment on how unfair that is." She said Draco held back a chuckle. He could tell she was actually mad about that. He loved to make Granger mad. 

" Well do you wanna meet me there or not?" he asked.

" Ok" she said and to his surprise she smiled at him and walked away.

Hermione's point of view 

Hermione walked away from Malfoy feeling so stupid. She had forced a smile as she walked away. She actually smiled at Malfoy. UGHH. God she didn't know how much longer she could take this.

            After dinner Hermione walked into the bathroom to apply more lipstick that Lavender and Parvati gave her. Then she took a deep breath. She couldn't  believe that she was going to study in one of her least favorite places with one of  her least favorite people. Just then Parvati walked in.

" Hey Hermione. So did he notice you." Parvati asked

"I think so. I mean he asked me to help him out with school work." Hermione said. " Actually I'm just about to go meet him"

" See I knew he would notice you." Parvati squealed

" Yeah, but I'm so nervous. I don't have a clue what to say to him or how to act. I'm so horrible with this type of thing."

" Oh, don't worry you'll be fine. Just try and talk about things that you knows he's interested in, laugh at all his jokes and when he kisses you kiss back." 

Hermione gasped. Parvati had brought up a point that Hermione had forgot about. She was going to have to kiss Malfoy. She was, actually going to have to kiss the guy she has hated for years. Sure he was very good looking and she knew most girls would do anything to kiss him, but good looking or not she still hated him. Also she wasn't sure she could bring herself to kiss him. Also Malfoy would never kiss her back anyway. He hated her as much as she hated him

            After Hermione said goodbye to Parvati she headed off to the potions classroom with her heart beating faster with every step. When she got there she saw Malfoy waiting by the doorway. She took a deep breath and walked towards him. To her surprise he greeted her with …

" I'm glad you showed up Granger." Malfoy said with a smile. But instead of his usual drawl he said it in an almost sexy voice. _'Great' _Hermione thought. '_Now I think his voice is sexy_.' Then she prepared herself to say something nice back_. _

" I'm glad you invited me." She said 

 _Draco's point of view_

Draco for a second was speechless. It had taken all he had to act like he was happy to see Granger, which actually wasn't that hard for him because he had lots of practice with other girls he didn't really care about. He was used to saying the right things to girls to get what he wanted, but Granger wasn't like any of those girls so he hadn't really expected her to respond the way she did. After a few seconds Draco got refocused and said, " Ready for a rough night?" he asked seductively. That time Granger acted exactly how he had expected. 

" Wha wha what?" Hermione stuttered. Draco had to smile. The poor innocent girl had turned as white as a ghost and her eyes where as big as a bulger.

" You know a rough night of studying" Draco said coolly.

" Oh, yes I'm ready if your ready" said Hermione with a smile and Draco opened the door for her and lead her into the classroom. Draco couldn't believe it. The way Granger smiled at him. She had defiantly never smiled at him that way before. Actually she had never smiled at him before at all. __

Hermione's point of view 

As Malfoy lead her into the classroom Hermione sat her books down. Malfoy lit a candle with his wand and Hermione noticed that Malfoy wasn't wearing his usual robes. He had on Jeans and a white t-shirt that allowed her to see that he was well built. Even more well built than Ron. When Hermione realized she was starring she decided that  they had better get down to business. She was about to ask Malfoy what he wanted to study first when she realized that if she was going to get Malfoy to like her she was going to have to be the kind of _girl _Malfoy would like. However before she could say anything Malfoy asked,

" So what should we study first?"

" Why Malfoy all work and no play. I didn't think you were that kind of guy?" Hermione said as seductively as she could and she held her breath for Malfoy to respond. She knew she was getting into dangerous waters. Malfoy eyes just widened for a moment. Then he said confidently with a smirk " Why Granger I know what kind of a guy I am, but I may have been wrong about what kind of girl you are." 

" How do you know what kind of girl I am, you hardly know me?" Hermione said as she stepped closer towards him. Surprised at her own daring.

Draco's point of view 

However not near as shocked as Draco. First of all granger shows up in this blue tight low-necked shirt and a short black skirt which allowed Draco to see that she had an amazing body. Then he tries and snaps himself out of it by asking her what she thinks they should study first because he thought it would impress her by making him think he is a down to business guy. Then she goes and says something like that?  As Granger walked towards him he realized he couldn't speak. She was absolutely breath taking. Then he realized that he didn't really know her all that well and didn't have a clue what kind of girl she was. However he was very curious to find out. Granger stopped a few feet in front of him. Draco finally found his voice and said, " Your right I don't know you very well, but you don't me very well either." He said and started to walk towards her. Soon they were only inches apart.

_Hermione's point of view_

Hermione couldn't move. Malfoy was only inches from her. She couldn't believe how things were going. Why was Malfoy being so nice to her. 

" Why are you being so nice to me? Not that I mind, but usually you are an ass to me." Hermione asked.

" Language Granger" said Malfoy. " I can be a nice guy."  

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, " Well not from what I've seen in the past."

" Well that just goes to show how much you don't me, because believe me Granger I can be a real _nice_ guy." Malfoy said with a wink. Then he reached out and touched the side of Hermione's face and said, " I've always thought little book warm Granger was a good girl, but I'm getting the impression that I may have been wrong." 

Hermione was beginning to feel very uncomfortable. She was scared because she was sure to where this was leading. She was even more scared because a part of her wanted it to lead there. Without even realizing what she was saying she said, " You'll never know unless…" and she stopped as she realized what she was saying. But before she could even blush Malfoy brought his lips to hers. Kissing them gently and a few moments later she began kissing back.

_Draco's point of view_

Draco was relieved as she kissed him back. He had not meant to kiss her, but the things she was saying, how good she looked, and the way she was teasing him, he just couldn't take it. Now that he was actually kissing her, he couldn't believe he was kissing a mudblood and that he liked it. He decided that he wouldn't worry about the fact that she was a mudblood right then and wrapped his arms around her and felt her wrap her arms around him. At that point he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Her heard her make a small moan as he did this. Then felt her tongue enter his mouth. 

_Hermione's point of view_

As Malfoy and her tongues danced around in each other's mouths her head began to spin. She had never been kissed so passionate before. The only guy who had ever kissed her was Victor and he never used tongue because she was sure that he thought it would upset her. Which had secretly disappointed her. She remembered there were days with him when she just longed for him to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her passionately. However, Malfoy was not afraid upsetting her. It seemed with every minute that they kissed he would make the kiss more passionate. Soon he pulled Hermione so close to him that not even air could get between them. His hands began rubbing her back and she subconsciously played with his hair. Soon his hands were traveling down her back lower and lower and … to low for Hermione. As much as Hermione enjoyed this kiss she wasn't willing to take it any further. At least not with someone who she was only pretending to like, even though a big part of her knew she wasn't pretending. As Malfoy's hands traveled lower Hermione broke their kiss.

" Your not that bad huh?" Malfoy smirked. Hermione just stood there not exactly sure what to say.

" But I must say Granger, you are nothing like I thought you were."  Said Malfoy. " Well it doesn't look like we are going to get any studying done tonight, but perhaps tomorrow night we can _try _and study."

" Ok tomorrow night same time same place." Said Hermione. 

" Tomorrow night, same time same place." Said Malfoy 

As Hermione walked back to her dormitory she couldn't believe what had happened. She wasn't sure if she was more surprised at the way she acted or that Malfoy actually kissed her, of that she liked it. No she wouldn't think about that. She was suppose to act like she liked Malfoy to get him to like her and she guessed she got too into character. Also she was going to see Malfoy tomorrow night and that's when she was going to get down to business and ask him all he knows about Voldemort. As she crawled into bed a small part of her couldn't help but be excited about seeing Malfoy tomorrow.

 _Draco's point of view_

Draco crawled into his bed. He couldn't believe he had kissed Granger and enjoyed himself as much as he did. Oh well she was a hot girl so of course he was going to enjoy himself. Even if she is a mudblood. Anyways tomorrow he was going to get down to business and find out all she knows about Potter. Draco starred at his half bottle of whiskey and decided he didn't need it tonight and that was a first for him. Even though he would never admit it, as Draco drifted off to sleep he couldn't wait to see Granger tomorrow night.

A/N  I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been really busy because of Christmas. Anyways I hope you like the story so far and please review and let me know what you think and thank you to those who did. Also thank Icy Spicy Micey for the tip on accepting anonymous reviews. I figured out how to do it. But what I can't figure out is how to go back and edit a chapter that I already wrote. I have a lot of spelling errors I need to fix. If anyone knows how to do this please let me know and I would appreciate it a lot. 


	6. The Fight

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. However, I do own the plot._

Chapter 6 The Fight Hermione's point of view 

            Hermione awoke the next morning feeling happier than she had felt in months. Before she could figure out why she was so happy Parvati and Lavender walked in. 

" Morning Hermione. Parvati told me that you went on a date with that mystery guy of yours!" Lavender said

"Yeah" Said Hermione happily. Then she felt a sinking feeling in her stomach when she realized why she was so happy.

" So how'd it go?" Lavender squealed.

" Well, it was nice." Hermione said quickly. Not wanting to talk about the past nights events, because she was afraid she might vomit, she quickly made up an excuse to leave.

Draco's point of view 

            Draco sat in the Great Hall. Trying very hard to not smile. He couldn't explain it, but some strange reason he just felt happy today. Which was very strange for Draco.

Just then he saw Granger enter the Great Hall and his stomach did a flip. He saw her walk over to Potter and Weasley and a few moments later he saw her laughing. Probably at one of Weasley's jokes. He never understood why Granger hung out with Weasley. Potter he could understand. Potter was famous and Granger most probably found him fascinating. But Weasley? The only thing remarkable about him was how remarkably poor he was. Draco then wondered why he even cared who Granger hung out with anyway. 

Granger was such a complicated girl. Not like all the other girls he knew. He looked at her again and stomach did another summersault when he saw her glance at him. It was only for a moment, but it was long enough for Draco to be sure she had looked at him.

Hermione's point of view 

No matter how hard Hermione tried to engage herself in conversation with Ron and Harry she still couldn't resist the urge to look over and see what Malfoy was doing. As she turned to look at him her stomach did a flip when his eyes locked with hers. 'Oh no he saw me look at him' Then she realized that he had to have been looking at her for him to have seen her. But that was crazy. Why would Malfoy be looking at her? Come to think of it. Why would Malfoy ask her for her help? Why would Malfoy be nice to her? Why would Malfoy _kiss _her? It just didn't make any since. The same boy that has caused her and her friends hell for years might actually like her. _Her_ a mudblood. 'Why the change' She wondered. 'Did he just wake up one morning and decide that he liked me?' No, Hermione thought. He couldn't like her. It had to be a trick. Probably so she would help him get a good grade in Care of Magical Creatures. Even though all he had to do was ask her and she would have helped him. He didn't have to play with her emotions. Then she realized that she was playing with his emotions and she would have never have said she would help him if she didn't need to get information out of him. So he decided that it didn't matter that he was just pretending to like her because he wants her help, because she was using him to get information on Voldemort. Hermione looked over at Malfoy again and luckily he was talking to Pansy and didn't notice her looking at him. She smiled to herself. ' You probably think your real clever Malfoy, but when your spilling your guts about Voldemort to me we will see who the clever one is.' She thought to herself.

Draco's point of view 

            Draco sat there trying as hard as he could to listen to what Pansy was saying, but it was no use. He couldn't figure out why Granger looked over at him. ' Pull yourself together Draco. She glanced at you. It doesn't mean anything.' He thought to himself.

" Drakie, are you paying attention?" Asked Pansy in a babyish voice.

" Yeah of coarse I am" Draco said. Pansy just starred at him. Then she said,

" You know, you look kind of stressed. I bet I know how to relieve it." Said Pansy flirtatiously. 

" Actually I'm rather busy today. Actually I have to be somewhere else now." Draco said.

" Where?" Pansy asked.

" Somewhere, where somebody actually cares what's bothering me and tries talking to me about it instead of trying to sleep with me." Draco said angerly and with that got up and left, leaving Pansy very confused.

As Draco went to Herbology he couldn't believe he blow off sex with Pansy. Not that he liked Pansy or anything. Actually he couldn't stand her, but blowing off sex was not something he did often. For some reason he just wasn't in the mood. He had to many other things on his mind. Like why Granger agreed to help him? Why Granger was being so nice to him? Why Granger had kissed him back? It just didn't make any since. He had teased Granger and her friends for years. She should hate him. 'Maybe this is just some trick to get me to admit I have feelings for her so she can go and tell everyone that Malfoy likes a mudblood and ruin my reputation.' He thought. Yes that had to be it. This had to be some plan of hers and the Golden trio to make him look like an idiot. The he smiled to himself. ' Granger thinks she's so smart, but she'll be the one who is the idiot when she is responsible for the Dark Lord finding out information about Potter.'

Hermione's point of view 

            " So where were you last night? You disappeared after dinner." Ron asked.

" Oh well I was tired so I went to bed." Hermione lied.

" Hermione" Harry asked slowly." Ron and I couldn't help but notice a change in you." 

" What do you mean?" Hermione asked, knowing very well what he meant. She had worn makeup and did her hair nice again today and knew that it didn't go unnoticed to Harry or Ron.

" Well first with the way you look. Not that it doesn't look good, but it's just not like you." Harry said.

" Well I just figured it was time for a change, that's all." Said Hermione. Harry and Ron looked at each other then Harry said, " Also you have been disappeared after dinner twice now. Please just tell us what's going on."

" I don't know what your talking about. There is nothing going on." She said. Harry sighed in defeat.

" Fine then after dinner tonight lets go and visit Hagrid." Said Ron

" Oh actually I have quit a bit of studying to do tonight." She said and then to Hermione's relief they reached their classroom and the subject was dropped.

            **A few hours later**

            Hermione, Harry, and Ron were walking down the corridor. 

" McGonagall sure gave us a lot of homework huh?" Ron complained.

" Yeah, and school's only just begun." Said Harry.

" Yeah, all our teachers have given us a lot of homework this year." Hermione said brightly. " Actually I was thinking about going to the library and start on it now. Want to join me?" She asked excitedly.

" That's all right." Harry said.

" Yeah Harry and I really should start practicing quidditch." Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes. 

" Well see you two later" Hermione said.

" At least we know some things will never change." Hermione heard Ron mutter as she walked away.

Hermione walked into the library and smiled. Schoolwork was exactly what she needed to get Malfoy out of her mind. Well, so she thought….

" Granger. Well I can't say I'm surprised to see you here." Drawled a familer voice. Hermione turned around and came face to face with….

" Malfoy well I can say that I am surprised to see you here." Shot Hermione.

" Well I don't know why me being in a library is a surprise. I am second in our class next to you." Said Malfoy.

" Yeah, but you didn't get there by studying." Said Hermione forgetting she was suppose to be being nice to Malfoy.

_Draco's point of view_

            Draco was fuming. " What exactly is that suppose to mean." 

" You know perfectly well what it means." Said Granger and when Draco still looked at her confused she said, " Well how did you get on the quidditch team?"

That did it for Draco. How dare she accuse him of only getting second in their class by using his fathers help. Ok quidditch was one thing, but he had worked his ass off on his own to get good grades to please his father. Completely forgetting he was suppose to be pretending like he liked her, he grabbed her by the arms and said " You don't know what your talking about you mudblood bitch." Granger looked shocked for a second then she ripped her arms out of his grasp, glared at him, and simply walked out of the library. 

_Hermione's point of view_

            Hermione ran to the bathroom as quickly as possible. When she got there she stopped to catch her breath. That was it. She couldn't do this. Tonight she would just have to tell Dumbledore that she couldn't do it. Then she sighed and wondered how she could have ever kissed Malfoy. He hadn't changed. He was still the same ass he always was and she couldn't even pretend to like him. As she walked to dinner to meet Harry and Ron she tried not to think about how disappointed Dumbledore was going to be. He gave his best student a homework assignment and for the first time, Hermione couldn't do it. But Dumbledore would understand. Or maybe he wouldn't. He gave her this task believing she could complete it, but this task involved Malfoy. The boy who has always gotten to her. Whenever it came to him she always found herself doing crazy things, like in third year he had made her so mad that she slapped him. Which was very unHermione like. He just always had a way at pushing her buttons. 

_Draco's point of view_

            Draco stormed back to his room. When he got to the dormitory, he expected to be alone, but…

" Hello Draco" 

" Father" Draco said as he turned and saw his father's head floating in the fireplace.

" I trust all is going well with your mission." His father said. Draco took a deep breath

" Well actually father it started off well, but Granger is impossible. I can't stand her I don't think I can do thi.."

" Draco, Granger is a girl and I know first hand that the Malfoys have no problem with girls." His father interrupted. 

" But father Granger isent a normal girl" said Draco.

" Draco believe me the Dark Lord is not a man you want to let down. Now I don't care what it takes and I don't want to hear anymore excuses. You get the information out of Granger. Is that clear." His father said.

" Yes sir" Said Draco. 

            Draco walked up to his room. He laid down on his bed. He didn't want to talk to Granger, but he didn't want to think about what the Dark Lord would do if he didn't. He knew Granger was just as furious at him as he was at her so getting her to like him now wouldn't be easy.  He would have to do something drastic. Something Granger would really enjoy. He knew what he would do with any other girl. He would just walk up to them, put his arm around them and say sorry babe and that was that, but he didn't think that would work with Granger. It would probably just piss her off more. If he was going to get Granger to like him he was going to have to do something….sweet and he didn't even begin to know how to do that. He laid on his bed for which seemed like hours and finally an idea came to him. 

Hermione's point of view 

            Hermione meet Harry and Ron at dinner and they both greeted her with curious stares.

" Hermione are you all right?" Ron asked.

" Yes I'm fine" Hermione lied as she looked over at Malfoy and glared.

" You seem kind of upset." Harry said concerned.

" Oh, really I'm fine." She said again. Harry and Ron still looked unconvinced, but they let the subject drop.

            When dinner was over, Hermione stood up to leave when an owl swooped down and dropped a letter in front of her. She opened the letter and it said,

Granger,

Look I'm sorry we got into an argument today. I know I was a jerk, but I really can be a nice guy. I hope you give me a chance to prove that. Also I was wondering if you would meet me at the top of the astronomy tower after dinner. Not for you to help me with Care of Magical Creatures, just because I would really like to spend time with you.

Draco

After she reading the letter she felt shocked. So Malfoy wasn't just using her to help him study. He actually just wanted to get to know her. She reread the part about meeting him at the top astronomy tower and she bit her lip and sighed. She knew she shouldn't meet Malfoy tonight, but this could be her chance to get information out of him. Also she had to see if he really liked her and his being so nice did catch her attention and a part of her wanted to know if he really could be a nice person. So she told Harry and Ron that she had to get to the library and finish her homework and headed off to the astronomy tower.

_Draco's point of view_

            Draco watched Granger read the letter. When she said goodbye to Potter and Weasley he smiled.

'Well that worked like a charm' He thought. ' Granger I've got you right where I want you now.'

A/N Well that's chapter 6. I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you thought of it. Also thank you to everyone who have already reviewed my story.

  
  



	7. The Astronomy Tower

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, but I do own the plot._

Chapter 7 The Astronomy Tower 

            _Hermione's point of view_

            Hermione couldn't believe that she was actually going up to the astronomy tower to meet Malfoy. She knew this was a bad idea, but knew it was a perfect opportunity to get information out of him. As she reached the top her mouth dropped. There, on the roof of the astronomy tower were rose petals everywhere and in the middle of then was an envelope. She picked up the envelope and to her surprise with excitement, opened it. She had expected a note to be in it, but instead she pulled out a beautiful gold chain with a serpent's head twisted together with a lion's head.

" I hope you like it Granger" said a voice that made her jump. She turned and saw Malfoy standing behind her.

" It's lovely Malfoy." Hermione said

" Yes, I know this jewelry maker who has been making jewelry for my family ever since I can remember. So owled him the day that you helped me study and asked him to make that necklace. It only just came today." Malfoy said smugly.

" Oh, Malfoy you didn't have to get anything for me."  Hermione said

" Of coarse I did." Said Malfoy who walked over to her and looked her straight in the eye. "When you told me that you would help me study even though I have been horrible to you all these years I realized that you are not like other girls. I realized that you were special." 

 _Draco's point of view_

            From the expression on Gangers face Draco could tell that she was buying every word that he was saying. For the first time her eyes that he has only seen full of disgust when looking at him, now looked at him in a way he couldn't describe. They seemed to be full of warmth and a jolt of guilt washed over him as he looked into those eyes and soon found that he couldn't look into those eyes and lie anymore. So he looked down at the ground and continued.

" Granger as much as I hate to admit this. I really think that I am starting to like you." Said Draco, not daring to meet her eyes.

" I've always thought of you as a mudblood bookworm but ever since you decided to help me I realized you are so much more than that. You are so amazing that you don't have to wear make up and do your hair real nice to get guys attention like other girls because your personality would attract any guy. Not that you don't look great with make up and your hair done all nice." With that last comment Draco looked up at Granger. To his surprise her eyes were full of tears.

            Hermione's point of view 

            Hermione couldn't believe it. For years she had wanted a guy to say something like this top her. To tell her that she didn't have to spend hours trying to look all pretty like other girls because her personality was enough to attract guys and now to her surprise Malfoy, a boy she hates and was planning on getting information out of by making him like her was saying things that she had only dreamed of. Her eyes filled with tears. Wow Malfoy said she was special and right now she sure did feel it. She saw his eyes bore into hers and were filled with concern. Hermione began to feel extremely guilty. She had been toying with this boys emotions and he actually liked her. Well she wasn't going to toy with them anymore. She really did want to get to know him now. 

            Draco's point of view 

            Draco couldn't figure out why on earth she was crying. The more he looked into her eyes the more guilty he felt. Here he was lying to this girl and she was actually believing it. Then he realized that it wasn't entirely a lie. Granger did agree to help him even thought he has been terrible to her in the past and he realized that she truly was a special person. Then he realized that he wasn't just playing with her emotions. He truly did think she was special. Just then he wanted nothing more than to kiss those lips and kiss all her tears away. But before he could do anything Granger said,

" That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me." Then she smiled and said. " I guess you can be a nice guy."

Hermione's  point of view 

" Well having a father like mine makes it a bit difficult for me to show it a lot." Malfoy said. Hermione's heart was filled with pity.

" It must be very hard for you, having a father who is a Death Eater." Then Hermione asked a question that she hoped against hope that his answer was good. " Do you think you will ever support Voldemort?" The look in Malfoys eyes answered that. Just mentioning Voldemorts name made Malfoys eyes grow cold.

            _Draco's point of view_

" Believe me when I say that I do not want to join Voldemort" Said Draco and he felt good to actually say something to Granger that he could be completely honest about. Granger looked relieved. Then she said,

" Oh, I'm so sorry I shouldn't have asked, it's just since your father is a Death Eater I thought that maybe…" Malfoy cut her off.

" I love my father, but I do not want to be him." 

" You love him even though you know he is a Voldemort supporter, a Murderer, a" Once again Draco cut her off.

" Loves a funny thing you see, I don't really think it is suppose to make since." 

" I think I have to agree with you there." Granger said. 

            They starred into each other's eyes for which seemed like forever. Finally Draco broke eye contact and took the necklace he gave Hermione out of her hand and put it around her neck. Then he looked back into her eyes and much to his surprise she brought her lips to his. 

            The kiss started out slow and sweet at first, but with in seconds Draco plunged his tongue into Hermione's mouth and the kiss grow more passionate. Hermione plunged her tongue into Draco's mouth as well. He had his hands on her back. She hoped they would start going lower like they did last night because tonight she didn't care where he put his hands at on her. Actually she didn't care about anything except this kiss. It was taking over her mind sending electricity to her brain. 

            Draco felt exactly the same. At that moment he forgot about his plan. At that moment all he could think about was this kiss and how he didn't want it to end. He wanted so badly to run his hands all over her body, but he was afraid it would upset her, so he contained himself

            Hermione who couldn't contain herself anymore let her hand travel lower until it touched Draco's butt. That's when Draco couldn't contain himself anymore. He removed his lips from Hermione's to her neck and started kissing it gently. He heard her moan slightly. Then he brought his lips back to hers. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and he picked her up and she wrapped both her legs around him. The close contact made him moan. Then he laid her down on the ground and lay on top of her. He couldn't believe how far she was letting this get.

            Hermione couldn't believe how far she was letting this get either and she didn't care. For the first time in her life she felt like she had lost all control. The way Malfoy was making her feel was unbelievable. She had never before felt like this when she kissed a guy. Just then Hermione rolled Malfoy over and laid on top of him still kissing him passionately. 

            Draco couldn't believe this. He never knew Granger could be like this. Then guilt washed over him. All those things he had said to her were making her act like this. Then Draco knew he couldn't let it get any farther. He wasn't even sure how he felt about Granger and he couldn't let her do something she would regret with someone who didn't even know what he felt for her. He broke the kiss.

" I think maybe we should head back to our dormitories now." Hermione looked a little upset, but agreed.

Hermione's point of view 

            " Yes your probably right." Hermione said. " But maybe you could come with me to my dormitory. Everyone will already be asleep so I  could sneak you up there and maybe we could just talk."

Malfoy grinned. " Well Granger aren't we turning into a bad girl" 

Hermione grinned back. 

" Malfoy you and your dirty thoughts I just want to talk." Hermione said. Hermione didn't know why she wanted Malfoy to come up to her room. She guessed it was because Malfoy stopped something from happening between them and after knowing that she wanted nothing more than to be with him. To know more about him. For him to know more about her.

            _Draco's point of view_

            " Alright then" Draco said. He didn't really know why he agreed. All he knew was that he wanted to spend as much time with Granger as he could. As they walked up to her dormitory Draco couldn't believe that he had stopped something from happening with Granger, and at that moment he didn't care. He didn't even think about what would happen if he failed Voldemort. All he could think about was Granger.

A/N Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far. Oh and just to let you know Hermione and Draco may seem like there falling for each other already, but remember they both still have a lot to overcome before they can actually really be together. Also everything may seem perfect now, but in the morning reality will hit them. Well I will try to update soon and please review and let me know what you think.


	8. In Hermione's Dormitory

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I do own the plot._

Chapter 8 In Hermione's Dormitory 

Draco's point of view 

            Draco couldn't believe it. He was actually sneaking into Grangers dormitory. He's snuck into girls dormitories before, but never did he imagine that it would be Granger's and never would he believe that Granger would be the one who came up with the idea. 

            They soon reached a portrait of an extremely large lady. Grange glanced at Draco then leaned into the portrait and whispered something in the fat ladies ear. A few seconds later the portrait flung open. As they stepped inside Draco realized that Granger must had whispered the password to the portrait. _So Granger doesn't trust me? _He thought. Which Draco found extremely strange. She trusted him to come up to her room at night, but she didn't trust him with the Gryffindor password? He guessed he really couldn't blame her though. Just because her and him were getting along didn't mean that he got along with the rest of the Gryffindors and with the Gryffindor password he could do a lot of damage to those he didn't like. _Humm _he thought. _I guess Grangers not as naïve as I thought. _

            Finally they reached Granger's room. Granger grabbed Draco's hand and lead him to a bed that he figures must have been hers. 

" Get on my bed." She whispered. Draco didn't need to be told twice. He got onto and the bed and so did Granger. She closed the curtains and cast a silencing charm. Draco was surprised that she knew to do this and had half a mind to ask her if she had ever snuck a boy in her dormitory before. He wondered if perhaps she had one time snuck wonder boy up here or weasel. Anger burned inside him at that thought. He tried to calm himself down by telling himself that Granger was the top student in their year so of coarse she would be smart enough to put a silencing charm on the curtains without ever having a boy in her room.

Hermione's point of view 

Hermione couldn't believe this was happening. Malfoy was in her bed. After she placed a silencing charm on the curtains she looked at Malfoy who was starring at her. She had to suppress a giggle. Innocent little bookworm Hermione asking a boy to come back to her room. Malfoy must be in total shock. To Hermione's shock, she didn't ask him to come back to her room to get information out of him. She asked him to come back to her room because she wanted to be near him. _Wow, that's pretty screwed up, _Hermione thought. Malfoy was still starring at her. She just starred back, She didn't really know what to say or do.

Draco's point of view 

            Granger was just starring at him. He realized that she had no idea what to do and had to hold back a smile. Granger really was innocent. To Draco's surprise he did something very unlike him. Resisting the urge to kiss Granger he started a conversation with her. 

" Granger, how do you do it?" He asked.

" Do what?" She asked confused.

" Know everything. I mean your just a mudb…… muggle and you know more about magic then anyone in our grade."  He asked

Granger turned red. " Well I guess I just study a lot."

" Yeah, I do too but I still don't know as much as you." 

" Well I guess it's because I don't think of homework and studying as work I think of it as fun. I love learning about the wizarding world. You see I'm not like you. I didn't grow up knowing about magic. I grew up the muggle way and when I found out something like this existed I was fascinated and wanted to learn all I could about it. Also I was afraid that since I am muggle born that some people" She glanced at Draco " Might think that I wasn't as capable of learning magic as someone who wasn't muggle born so I felt that I had to work extra hard at it to I guess prove myself." When she finished she looked down.

" I never told anyone that before." She said. " I guess it's pretty stupid, me feeling I have to prove myself to people." 

Draco was in total shock. He never dreamed Granger felt that way. He had always thought Granger to be one of the most confident people he knew. A lot more confident than himself and he had always resented her for that.

"It's not stupid." He said. " I think everyone feels they have to prove themselves."

Hermione's point of view 

            Hermione looked up at him. Surely Malfoy didn't feel he had to prove himself. Well surely he wasn't about to admit it. Hermione had always thought that Malfoy felt he had to show off to get attention, but she never imagined he would admit it. 

" My father is one of the most confident people I know. He's powerful and successful and everyone expects me to be just like him. I hate the people my father associates with. People who doesn't give a damn about him. I hate the way he bullies people to get his way, and I hate even more that he supports the Dark Lord. I try very hard to be like him, even know I hate the way he is. I don't even know why I try to be like him. I guess because I just don't know how to live my life any other way. So I try to be like him. I'm turning into him more and more everyday." Said Malfoy.

" That's not true." Hermione said, hardly believing that he was telling all this to her. 

" Oh it is. I have friends just like he does. I bully people to get my way like he does and I'm sure it's only a matter of time before my father talks me into supporting the Dark Lord." He said.

" No, if you don't want to support Voldemort you don't have to." She said.

" Granger you don't understand the way it is. I wont have a choice." He said sadly.

" You always have a choice." She said.

" Not when you have a father like mine." 

" Well then don't have a father like yours. Malfoy you know where your father is hiding. You could tell someone and get him locked up for life and you would never have to worry about him again."

" I love my father" He yelled. " I don't care if you understand or not. I can't turn in my own father." 

Hermione looked at him with eyes full of pity. Then she looked away. A minute or two of silence went by then Hermione said,

" Draco, if you wont turn in your father, then we will just have to find another way from preventing you from joining Voldemort."

Draco's point of view 

            Draco looked up at her in shock. She had just used his first name.

"Are you saying you'll help me?" He asked unsure.

" Yes I will help you on one condition." She said. Draco raised his eye braw and asked,

" You need to stop calling Voldemort the Dark Lord and use his name because fear of a name only increases fear in the thing itself." She said smugly.

" Alright, Hermione I'll call him Voldemort if you tell me why you would want to help me."

Hermione's point of view 

            Hermione couldn't believe it. He had actually used her first name. She had used his, but she still hadn't expected him to use hers.

" Because I care about you Draco." She said. Draco's eyes widened. But before he could say anything Hermione's lips came crashing down on his. 

Draco's point of view 

            She kissed him hard and passionate. He wrapped his arms around her. He wanted so much for time to just hold still forever so he and Hermione could just live in this moment for all time. He laid on top of her as the kiss got hotter. Both breathing heavy now. Draco was barely able to control himself from doing more than just kiss, but found that it was harder to control himself with Hermione than any other girl because Hermione cared about him and he cared about …..He broke the kiss and rolled over on his back. 

" Is something wrong?" Hermione asked.

" No" Draco lied. " It's just at the rate were going things are going too far and your not ready for that yet." Draco couldn't look her in the eye. He knew he cared about her, but at the same time knew he couldn't. His father would never allow that.

" How do you know I'm not ready?" She asked. Draco's head shut up. 

" Because I just know." He whispered. " I better go." He started to get up.

" Wait" Hermione said. " Meet me tomorrow on top of the Astronomy Tower and I'll show you just how ready I am." 

Draco nodded and left.

Hermione's point of view 

            Hermione was very confused. She had offered to help Draco, told him that she cared about him, and to her surprise implied that she was ready for things to go further and he just walked away without even giving her a kiss. She figured he was probably just scared. Then she wondered why she wasn't. She wasn't suppose to be feeling this way about Draco. She was suppose to be getting information out of him. And what would  Dumbledore say  if she told him '  Sorry but I can't get information out of him to help the Order because I have feelings for him' Then an idea hit her. She could still have feelings for Draco and still help the Order because if she got information out of him about Voldemort and it was enough for him to be defeated than it would help Draco. 

Draco's point of view 

            Draco walked back to his dormitory and had never felt worse. For the first time ever he cared about a girl and she cared about him. He liked the way he felt when Hermione and him were together. But he was afraid of disappointing the Dark Lord or Voldemort ( Thinking back to what Hermione had said about the fear of a name.) _God she says the cutest things. _He thought. God how could he had let this happen. She was suppose to be falling for him, which seemed to working, but he wasn't suppose to be falling for her. When he reached his bed he pulled out a bottle of Vodka. He really needed it tonight.

A/N Thank you so much to all you who took the time to review my story. Well I hope you like how the story is so far, please review and let me know what you think.

****


	9. Too Much to Drink

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I do own the plot._

**Chapter 9** Too Much to Drink Ron's point of view 

At breakfast Ron watched as he saw Hermione walk over to sit with Harry and him. He couldn't help but notice that she looked tired. 

" Hey guys" She greeted them happily. 

" Hey" said Harry looking at her a little strange. Harry, who Ron noticed didn't seem to be paying attention to anything this year even seemed to notice Hermione's absences after dinner. Though she always has excuses Ron couldn't help, but notice that she always looked extremely tired the next day and could tell that Hermione was hiding something from them. Even though Harry noticed he still didn't seem to willing to find out what was going on. Harry actually didn't seem like he was all there. He kept quiet a lot and starred off into space frequently. Ron desperately wanted to talk to Hermione about this, but she seemed to never be around anymore and Ron wanted to talk to Harry about what was going on with Hermione, but he didn't seem to be all there, so Ron was getting very upset. So upset that he didn't even bother saying hi to Hermione.

Hermione just starred at Ron

" Can't say hi back" She shot at him.

" Can't tell me where you go every night after dinner." Ron shot back at her.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at him. "Ron you really are a nosy little prat." Anger burned inside Ron and he lost it.

" Nosy little prat an I, well at least I don't keep secrets from my friends and run off every night when you should be with Harry and me." Ron yelled, his face burning red.

" Ron I don't see why you are getting all worked up over nothing." She said.

" Over nothing, I'm getting worked up over nothing. Harry's god father just got killed a few months ago and now he acts like a zombie and your running off at night and not telling anyone where your going. I don't know which of you I am more concerned about and worst of all I don't have either of you to talk about it with." Ron yelled.

Hermione just starred at him. Tears filled her eyes. Harry on the other hand just said.

" Sorry Ron that I am not handling my Godfather being murdered well enough for you." With that he got up and walked out of the Great Hall. 

Hermione's point of view 

            As Hermione's eyes filled with tear she realized that she had been so occupied with her mission that she had forgotten all about Harry and how awful he must be feeling. Then she turned and looked at Ron and guilt washed over her. She had left Ron to help Harry and also left him with worrying about her.

She put her hand on Ron's shoulder and said.

" Your right Ron I haven't really been there for Harry like I should have and I know you are worried about me but I promise I am fine and I would tell you where I was going if I could, but I can't, but just please trust me." 

" Why can't you tell me?" Ron asked. Anger burned inside Hermione. Why did he have to be so stubborn?

" Because I just can't please just trust me." 

Ron's point of view 

            Hermione looked at Ron with a pleading look in her eye and he just couldn't say anything else but,

" Ok I will trust you." She smiled at him and he went pink. He loved the way she smiled at him. " Well I guess I better go talk to Harry. Actually maybe you can talk to him with me tonight." 

Hermione bit her lip. " Ron I'm sorry I can't I"

" Have somewhere else to be" Ron finished.

Hermione just smiled shyly.

Hermione's point of view 

            That night after dinner Hermione was in the bathroom getting ready to go see Draco. However she was having a lot of difficulty. No matter how hard she tried her hair just wouldn't look right and she had no idea what to wear. Then she suddenly felt very guilty. Harry was upset and all she could think about was looking as good as she possibly could for Draco. She heard a knock at her bathroom door.  
" Hermione, it's Ginny can I come in?" 

" Sure" Hermione called. Ginny walked in and her eyes widened. 

"Wow Hermione you look great." Ginny said

" Do you really think so?" Hermione said brightly.

" Yes, you look good enough to go on a date." Ginny said suspiciously. 

" Oh really" Hermione said innocently. 

" Oh, don't play innocent with me I over heard Lavender and Parvati talking about your mystery guy." Ginny said with a smile.

" So who is this mystery guy?" 

" I'm not saying and don't ask again. You weren't even suppose to know about him at all." Said Hermione.

" Ok ok but what can you tell me about him. Is he cute? Have you kissed yet? Do you really like him? Does he really like you?" Ginny asked 

" Jeez Ginny what is this 20 questions?"

" What's 20 questions?" Ginny asked

" Oh never mind it's just a muggle game."

" So come on Hermione tell me all about him" Ginny begged.

" Ok well he is very good looking and sweet and yes I like him a lot and yes I think he likes me a lot too." Hermione said.

" So did you guys kiss yet?" 

Hermione's face burned and then said " Yes and it was amazing and" She paused for a moment and said, " Ok look I have been dying to ask somebody this, but how do you know when you are ready to do more than just you know kiss?" Hermione face turned bright red as she said this and Ginny's eyes widened.

" Wow Hermione I didn't think you would ever ask something like this." Ginny smirked.

" Just answer the question." Hermione said still red faced.

" Well honestly I think you just know. Like with me and Dean, it took us a while to do anything, but eventually you just know when you should." Ginny said and it was her turn to be red faced.

" You mean you and Dean  have have…" Hermione stuttered.

" Oh no we haven't you know done that yet. We just fooled around." Ginny said.

" I bet Ron would love to hear that." Hermione smirked.

" No he can never know. God knows what he'd do." Ginny said. " God knows what he'd do if he found out that you were thinking about doing stuff with a guy." 

" What do you mean?" Hermione asked confused.

" Hermione for someone so smart you can be so stupid. Ron likes you and has for a really long time." 

Hermione went pale. " He told you that?" Hermione asked.

" Well no, but it's just obvious. God Hermione you really didn't know did you?" Ginny said seeing Hermione shocked face. 

" Well why doesn't he tell me?" 

" Probably because he doesn't want to ruin your friendship and because he's a stupid git that wont tell you when you need to be told and now he's lost his chance." Ginny said.

" So you don't think he will take it well if he finds out I am with another guy?" Hermione said.

" He will probably take it as well as him finding out that Dean and I fooled around"

Hermione's eyes widened. " That well huh." 

Hermione walked to the Astronomy tower with her mind racing. Ron liked her. She had liked Ron before but knew it would ruin their friendship and felt like he didn't like her, but if he would have told her then maybe….. Ginny was right he was just a stupid git that wont tell her when he should and now it's too late. Anyway she had other things to worry about like what her and Draco were going to do. She decided to take Ginny's advice and just see how things go and if they should go any further she'll know. Or would she know? She didn't really know anything when it came to Draco. She was suppose to be getting information out of him. Not thinking about what she wanted to do sexually with him and when they kiss she can't even think. The kiss just seems to num her brain. She got to the top of the Astronomy tower and Draco wasn't there yet, _Humm I hope he_ _gets here soon,_ She thought.

Draco's point of view 

            Draco starred at his last sip of Vodka. He looked down at his watch. It was too blurry to see, but he figured that it was time to go meet Hermione. Draco left his common room. He had been drinking all day. There had been so much on his mind. It was killing him. Now he had no worries and nothing on his mind. He felt relaxed and happy. He stumbled up the stairs until he reached the top of the Astronomy Tower and said,

" Hey Hermione is that you?" He said squinting to see her even though she wasn't that far away.

" Yes it's me umm are you ok?" She asked.

Hermione's point of view 

            Hermione starred at Draco. His usual neat clothes were now wrinkly, his hair was a mess, and was it just her or was he talking funny.

" I'm fine baby." He said and went to hug her. Hermione moved back and he fell right on his face.

" Shit that hurt hahahaha." Draco said laighing.

" Draco what is wrong with you? She asked as she down to him. He starred at her with glassy eyes/

" Damn Granger you don't know how sexy you are?" He kissed her and she pulled away. She could taste alcohol on his breath and knew right then that he was….

" Draco your drunk" 

" Hell yeah I am" 

" But but but why would you get drunk you knew your coming to see me?" Hermione asked. She was starting to become angry. Hermione didn't approve of drinking but she knew a lot of people who did it. Harry and Ron for example so she could forgive drinking but drinking when he knew he was going to come see her.

Draco began to laugh. " You're the bloody reason I got drunk women."

" Me?" 

" Yes you. I can't like you I just can't. Father wouldn't approve of it." 

" Yes we already know your father is a difficult man, but I said I would help."

" Yeah you said you would help, but I don't know why. I treated and your friends like shit for years and you still offered to help me."

" That's because I like you Draco." 

" See that's the problem I like you too Hermione." He said and tried to kiss her but failed and feel on his face.

" Draco you are obviously too drunk to continue this conversation so we will just have to talk about this tomorrow, that is to say  if your not drunk." Hermione said and stormed out. 

" Women" Draco said and passed out.

Hermione ran back to her dormitory. When she laid on her bed she wanted to cry. Draco didn't just get drunk like Ron and Harry does. He got drunk because he was confused and upset and took drinking as a way out. Then Hernmione remembered the night she went to see Dumbledore. Her and Draco had gotten into an argument and she had smelled alcohol on his breath then too. She never thought anything of it until now. Well she guessed that was just one more thing for them to talk about. Hermione knew this year was going to be bad, but she never dreamed it could be this bad. With Harry upset about Siruis, finding out Ron liked her, Draco maybe having a drinking problem, Dumbledore assigning her to get information out of Draco and instead her falling for him. _Yes this year defiantly sucks, _she thought.

A/N Well that's the end of that chapter. Hoped you all liked it. Just so you know the next chapter is gonna get a lot hotter. I'll try to update soon. Also thank you for all the reviews and please review more so I know what you guys think.


	10. Taking It Further

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, but I do own the plot._

****

**Warning: Naughtiness Ahead. But I tried to keep it PG 13. **

Chapter 10 

Taking It Further 

Draco's point of view 

            Draco awoke feeling very sick at his stomach. He walked to the bathroom and throw up. As he washed off his face the memory of last nights events came to him. He remembered waking up at the top of the Astronomy Tower and somehow finding his way back to his dormitory. He also remembered Hermione. _Oh man she must be so pissed at me. _He thought. Draco went back to his bed and laid down. He knew he really screwed up and he didn't have a clue how to fix it. He guessed he should talk to Hermione and see how things go. 

            A few hours later Draco walked into the Great Hall and went to sit down by Crabbe and Goyle.

" Hey man you look like shit." Goyle said with a smirk, but stopped suddenly when he saw the glare Draco was giving him.

" I had a rough night." Draco said. Crabbe and Goyle both just looked away as if they were afraid to ask Draco what happened. Draco looked around the Great Hall and his eyes fell on Hermione. She was talking to Harry and Ron and didn't even look over at him once. _She must still be really mad at me._ He thought.

Hermione's point of view 

            Hermione was determined not to look at Draco. She had seen him enter the Great Hall and angered had filled her. She couldn't believe what happened last night. Then pity filled her. She knew Draco got drunk as a way out of his pain. She never really realized Draco had so much pain. But she was going to do the best she could to ease his pain, even if she was still mad at him. Her thoughts were interrupted by Harry and Ron's laugh. Ron and Harry must have talked last night because they seemed to be getting along great today, even though Hermione could see that Harry was still not completely back to normal, but she didn't expect him too. She knew it would just take time.

" So Hermione Ron tells me that you can't tell us where you go every night after dinner." Harry said casually.

" Yes that's true." Hermione said glaring at Ron.

" What he deserved to know." Ron said.

" Well I just hope that whatever you are doing isn't dangerous." Harry said seriously.

"Oh Harry you sound like my father, of coarse I am not doing anything dangerous now can we just drop the subject." Hermione said annoyed. 

Draco's point of view 

            Draco starred at Hermione all through potions and not once did she look at him. Draco was starting to get worried now. What if Hermione doesn't forgive him? Then by some miracle Snape put them in pairs to make a potion and he got put with Hermione. When Snape called their names for them to be paired up Draco looked over at Hermione for a response, but her face was blank. He sat down next to her nervously. Which was odd for Draco since he was usually not ever nervous. 

" Look I wanted to apologize for last…" Draco began, but was cut off.

" Look we can talk about this later. How about tonight at the top of the Astronomy Tower again." Hermione said.

" Ok" Draco said. After that they sat in silence working on their potion for the remainder of the class.

            That night Draco waited for Hermione on top of the Astronomy Tower nervously. He paced back in forth for a few minutes. He stopped when he sensed someone behind him. He turned around. Hermione just stood there and once again her expression was blank. Draco walked over to her and said,

" Look I am so sorry about…" 

" Don't be sorry." Hermione said. " You were confused and scared. I bet you feel like that a lot don't you?" 

" No" Draco lied. Hermione raised her eye braw.

" Well sometimes, just lately after I meet the Dark…Voldemort." Draco said.

" Did you start drinking a lot after that?" Hermione asked.

" Well I've been drinking for a while now, you know going to parties, just having fun. Then after I meet Voldemort I realized how much control I had of my life. I realized that I was a Malfoy and that meant I had to join Voldemort no matter if I wanted to or not. My whole family joined him. So I am just expected too. So yeah it really got me thinking about my life and how shitty it is. I started feeling depressed all the time. Except when I was dinking. So I would just drink all the time. I only stopped after that first night we kissed and didn't drink again until last night." Said Draco not meeting Hermione's eyes. He had never told anyone this before. Damn what was this girl doing to him. Making him tell her personal stuff. Now he knew why his father always said  love was a weakness. **_WHAT!_** Draco thought. Did he just think _love _was making him tell her this. No he couldn't love Hermione. She's a mudblood. 

Hermione's point of view 

" I'm so sorry" She said.

" For what?" Draco asked confused.

" All these years that you were mean to us I never stopped to think why. I mean I knew your father had a lot to do with it, but never did I realize how bad you had it." Hermione said. Then a thought occurred to her. Dumbledore knew Draco's father was a Death Eater and he still let him return home where he knew he would see his father and instead of keeping him safe he sends her to mess with this boys emotions to get information out of him.

" I can't believe Dumbledore." Hermione said angrily. Draco just starred at her confused.

" He knew your father was a Death Eater and he still sent you back home with him." 

Draco sighed. " I guess he thought I was just as bad as my father so it didn't matter." 

" How could he think that? He doesn't even know you. You are not even close to as bad as your father, you're one of the sweetest guys I know when you want to be." Hermione said. She looked up at Draco he was looking at her in a way she had never seen before. His eyes were full of warmth. She loved the way he was looking at her. In fact she loved ….no no she wasn't gonna finish that sentence. She cared about Draco yes, but it wasn't love. 

"You really are amazing Hermione you know that?" Draco said and before Hermione could say anything he brought his lips to hers. It was a kiss different from all the others. This kiss was soft, warm, and sweet. He broke the kiss.

" I really do care about you Hermione. I just want to let you know that whatever the future may bring I want you to remember that I really do care about you." Draco said and this time she kissed him. She plunged her tongue into his mouth and he put his in hers. He wrapped his arms around her and she did the same to him. He pulled their bodies tightly together. The kiss grow more passionate, each breathing really heavy now. Hermione felt Draco's hands go up her shirt rubbing her lower back. She moaned softly at his touch. His hands slowly began to slide higher until they were right underneath her bra. Draco hands slide higher. Hermione didn't stop him. 

            The next morning Hermione awoke with a smile on her face. She remembered last night's events very vividly. Draco had given her body sensations she had never felt before. She couldn't believe that last night was real, that she let Draco do that stuff to her or that she did that stuff to Draco. She was even more surprised that Draco didn't try to go all the way with her. He seemed content on just fooling around. Which was great because she wasn't ready for that yet.

            Hermione soon joined Harry and Ron at breakfast with a big smile on her face.

" What are you so happy about?" Ron asked suspiciously.

" Oh I don't know I guess I am just in a good mood." Hermione said. She peered over at Draco and to her surprise he was staring at her. When their eyes locked he just smiled at her. She felt her heart skip and a beat and she smiled back.

Then he darted his eyes in the direction of the doorway to the Great Hall, then got up and walked out. Hermione figured that he wanted her to follow him.

" Oh well I gotta go. I have to get to the library." Hermione said, without evening finishing her breakfast.

Ron and Harry stared after her suspiciously. 

" What is with her lately?" Harry asked.

" I don't know, but I'm gonna find out." Said Ron

            Draco's ponit of view 

Draco was waiting for Hermione outside the doors. He had hoped that she understood that he had wanted her to follow him and a few moments later she appeared.

" Hey why did you want me too…" Hermione started, but was cut off.

" There's a trip to Hogsmeade tomorrow and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me?" Draco asked

"Well I'd love too, but what would people think?" 

"Well I figured you could just tell your friends your not going and I tell my friends that I'm not going, then we could really go and just meet somewhere we could be alone." Draco said.

" Yes, but where could we be alone at?" Hermione asked.

" Humm I don't know." 

"Wait we could probably go inside the Shrieking Shack." Hermione suggested

" Inside. Isn't that place suppose to be haunted?" Draco asked

" Oh no that's just a story. I happen to know the real story behind it, but it's too long to explain now, but I'll explain it later if you like." 

" Ok, but your sure it's not haunted?"

" I'm sure. I've been in there before." Draco looked surprised at this.

" I guess your not as innocent as I thought you were, but I guess you proved that last night." Draco said. Hermione blushed. This made Draco smirk as he remembered last night's events. Then his eyes fell to a piece of a small gold chain, but most of it was hidden under her shirt. He pulled it out and it was the necklace he had given her. He sighed.

" Maybe one day we wont have to hide us." She said softly. Draco didn't respond. As much as he would love for that to be true, a part of him knew that it was no use holding on to false hope.

A/N I hope I kept this chapter PG 13 enough. Anyways please review and let me know what you think. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far, but I still need more reviews so my confidence will stay up and so I will know whether or not to continue. Also I want to thank you people who review every time I update. You guys are great!


	11. Tears and Surprises

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I only own the plot._

A/N Sorry I would have updated this sooner, but I have been sick and missed like a week of school and then this week I have a lot of make up homework (Fun) So thank you for being patient. Anyways on with the story. Chapter 11 Tears and Surprises Draco's point of view 

            Draco went to bed that night very light headed, not because he was drunk, but because he was thinking about Hermione and how tomorrow they would spend the whole day together. However his thoughts were soon interrupted by, 

" Hey Draco look what we got" said Crabbe. He was holding up a bottle of Jack Daniels. Draco' s personal favorite. However tonight it didn't look very appealing to him. Tonight all he wanted to do was think about Hermione.

" You gonna come join us?" Goyle asked.

" No I'm too tired" Draco said and crawled into bed and closed his curtains, not even bothering to look at the expressions on Crabbe and Goyle's face. 

Just as he was about to drift off to sleep he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. A strong sent of perfume hit him. He didn't need to look and see who those arms belonged too because there was only one person he knew that wore that much perfume.

" Pansy what in the bloody hell are you doing here?" Draco asked annoyed

" I'm here to see you baby." She squealed. 

" Go away" 

" You don't mean that" Said Pansy as she began kissing his neck. At this Draco jumped up.

" What is wrong with you? What don't you understand about go away?" he yelled

" You don't want me here?" Pansy asked. Draco just rolled his eyes. Some people were so thick. Draco began to go back to bed when Pansy suddenly grabbed his arm.

" Pansy look you stupid…." But stopped at look in Pansy's eyes. She was glaring at him with a glare as cold as ice.

" I know why you don't want me around anymore. It's because there is someone else. I can smell her perfume on you."

At this Draco remembered him and Hermione's recent date in the astronomy tower and couldn't believe that her perfume was still on him.

" It doesn't take me seeing someone to not want to be around you, I never want to be around you." Draco said with a smirk.

" Oh say whatever you want Draco, but I know that your little bitch is the reason you don't want me around anymore." Pansy said. Then her face spread into a smile. " I never thought I would see the day when Draco Malfoy was whipped." 

" I am not whipped." Draco yelled. Pansy smiled.

" Struck a nerve did I?"

" Get the hell out?"

Pansy just laughed but still got out. Draco got back into bed angrily. _Whipped. _He thought. He was defiantly not whipped. Malfoy's were not whipped. Just because he didn't want to have sex with any girl other than Hermione did not mean he was whipped. It just meant he cared about Hermione. But how could he care about Hermione. She's a mudblood. 

Hermione's point of view 

            That morning Hermione hurried down to the Great Hall feeling very cheerful. She was going to spend the whole day with Draco. As they were eating breakfast the mail came and as an owl flow toward them her heart leapt thinking it could be a note from Draco, but the owl landed in front of Ron.

" Finally mum's sent my new shoes." Ron said excitedly as he unwrapped his new pair of shoes." Wow those are really nice Ron." Hermione said.

" Yeah especially compared to my old ones. They are practically ancient." Said Ron.

" I'll say there ancient." Drawled the familer voice of Malfoy. They turned towards him. 

" I expect they were really nice once, but after all your other brothers used them I would expect for them to get a bit worn. So tell me Weasley, do you wear your brothers hand me down underwear too?" Draco smirked. Hermione grabbed Ron's arm. 

"Just ignore him." She said. She couldn't believe that the Draco she had just done _stuff _with last night was standing here acting like the Draco she had once hated.

" Oh yeah, better listen to the mudblood. You don't want to get into trouble do you." Draco sneered and walked off. Hermione's heart dropped. How could Draco call her a mudblood. They had both agreed to not let their relationship be known, but he still didn't have to call her a mudblood. 

"Hermione" Harry said

" What" Hermione said as her voice shook with anger. 

" Are you ok?" 

" Yeah, it's just why did he call me a mudblood?"

" Because he's Malfoy. But there is no need to get all upset about it I mean he has called you a mudblood lots of times and you never let it get to you." Said Harry.

" Yeah well I guess it was just one time to many because it got to me this time." Hermione said

Draco's point of view 

            Draco patiently waited for Hermione inside the shrieking shack. He was starting to get worried. Hermione was suppose to meet him there a half an hour ago and it wasn't like Hermione to be late. Just then he sensed someone behind him. He turned and faced the doorway. It was Hermione. He felt relief wash over him. 

" I was afraid you weren't gonna come." He said as he rushed over to hug her, but as he tried to hug her she pushed him away.

" I almost didn't come" She  said angerly.

" Why what's wrong?" He asked confused.

" You know I don't think you should be hugging a mudblood." Hermione said coldly. Draco almost laughed. Leave it to Hermione to get upset over something stupid like that.

" Hermione you know I only said that because I had to act like I usually do around you."

" Yeah well you didn't have to call me a mudblood." She said angrily. 

" I'm sorry I didn't know it upset you so much." 

" Well it does and it always  has. You have no idea how much you  hurt me in the past by saying it."

" I never knew it bothered you so much." 

" Just because I didn't let it show doesn't mean that it didn't bother me. God how thick can you be." Hermione yelled.

Anger burned inside Draco. How dare she yell at him and call him thick. Especially after he apologized and told her why he had done it. At her last comment he lost control of himself.

" Oh I'm thick am I? I least I know what I am." 

" What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Hermione said and Draco could tell she was getting really angry, but he didn't care. He was really angry and he wasn't about to just let her talk to him that way because he wasn't as Pansy called it,   "Whipped" 

" You are a mudblood Hermione. I wasn't aware that telling someone what they are was a crime." Said Draco and by the look on Hemione's face he knew he had said too much. 

" You bastard" She whispered. " And I actually believed that you changed. You know what your right. You most probably will turn out to be just like your father. You stupid arrogant asshole." 

Draco lost complete control and he grabbed Hermione by the arms. She tried to squirm free, but it was no use. 

" I could kill you for that comment you little bitch." He said as he shook her violently.

Hermione's point of view 

Hermione was paralyzed with fear as she was held tightly in Draco's strong grip. He began shaking her, but she barely noticed. He had just said he could kill her. Suddenly she burst into tears. 

" And to think that I thought that I loved you." Hermione sobbed.

That stopped Draco from shaking her, but he didn't let go of her. He just starred at her in horror as she sobbed. After a few minutes of Hermione crying she looked into his eyes and when her eyes locked with his something very unexpected happened. Draco's eyes filled with tears. Hermione stopped crying at once. Suddenly Draco let go of her and walked across the room and leaned against the wall with his back turned to her and began sobbing violently.

Draco's point of view 

_            I'm crying _Draco thought. He couldn't believe it. _I don't cry._ He hadn't cried in years and now here he was leaning up against a wall crying like a baby and over Hermione at that, but he couldn't take it. Hermione's words had touched him so much. She had thought she loved him. After a few moments he felt her hand touch his shoulder. 

" Draco" She said. Draco didn't react. He just continued to cry.

" Why are you crying?" Hermione asked quietly.

Actually that was a good question Draco thought. Why was he crying? He guessed it was because of everything that happened. Him starting off trying to make Hermione fall for him to get info about Harry. Then he starting to actually like her. Then all he could do was think about her, then they get into a fight and he upsets her and that hurt him so bad and he never felt bad about hurting anyone before, but mostly because he knew as much as he didn't want to admit it and could hardly believe it, he knew he couldn't deny……

" Because I love you too." He said as he looked into her eyes. She just starred at him with an open mouth.

" I try not too, but I can't help it. I'm sorry I hurt you. It just scared me that I could care about someone so much and I didn't know how to act. So I guess I just acted the only way I knew how." 

"Like an asshole." Hermione said seriously.

Draco couldn't help but smile slightly.

" I know you and me don't make any since and no one will except us, but I just can't stop loving you." Draco said amazed at how well the word love rolled off his tongue when he had spent his whole life never using it. 

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she smiled. 

" Oh Draco I do love you. I also try not too, but I can't stop." Draco smiled at her. Then he put his arms around her waist.

" Draco" Hermione said as she looked into his eyes. " Lets not worry about our future. Lets just worry about now. We love each other and like being around each other so lets not think too much about this. Lets just be together now and not worry about later." 

Draco smiled at her again. " Sounds like a plan. Your so smart." He said with a smirk.

" You whip that smirk off your face." She said playfully. 

" Or what?" He said playfully back.

" Or I'll do it for you." 

" Well by all means please do."

She smiled at him, leaned forward and brought her lips to his. 

A/N I would like to thank all my reviewers. You guys are awesome! Also just to let you know everything may seem  great for Hermione and Draco now, but remember there still is a lot for the both of them to overcome. Well please please

please review and let me know what you think of the story so far and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.


	12. Room of Requirement

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I just own the plot._

Chapter 12 

**Room of Requirement**

Hermione's point of view 

            School had started almost a month ago and Hermione felt like so much had happened. She couldn't believe that Draco and her had almost been together a whole month now and somehow managed for no one to find out. However, she did have to admit that it was getting harder. Not only were Harry and Ron getting more and more curious about where she goes at night, but a lot of others were starting to get suspicious too. Like the other day Neville wanted Hermione to help him with his potions homework and when she told him she had plans for that night and that she could probably help him in the day because she was busy every night, he starred at her suspiciously. If that wasn't bad enough Ginny was constantly asking her to tell her who the guy is that she goes to meet every night and since her new look that she still had, she often heard a lot of people whispering when they thought she couldn't hear them about it. _God, _Hermione thought _Why does everyone have to be so damn nosy?_

She smiled to herself as she walked from the library back to her dormitory. She couldn't believe it. Her and Draco together. The two who had spent the last five years fighting were together.

" Hello Miss Granger"

Hermione looked to the person who had said her name. It was Dumbledore.

" Hello" Said Hermione.

" I was wondering if you would come to my office I believe we have something to discuss." Said Dumbledore.

Those words hit Hermione like cold water. The month was almost up and she hadn't gotten a single bit of information out of Draco about Voldemort. She had completely forgotten.

            Moments later Hermione walked into Dumbledores office extremely nervous.

" Well Hermione I suppose you know what I am going to ask you?"

" Well" Hermione blushed. " Yes I know what your going to ask me, but, but I just… I just need more time."

Dumbledore sighed. " To be honest with you, we may not have a lot of time left. I'm sure Voldemort had gathered a lot of followers by now and if I'm not much mistaken it shouldn't be too long before he attacks. Also whatever information you find out the Order will still need time to process it and devise a plan. So I don't think I need to tell you how very important it is that you get as much information as you can out of Mr. Malfoy and quickly as possible."

" Yes, I understand I'll get the information out of him." She said " May I go please"

" Yes" As Hermione stood up to leave Dumbledore said, " Hermione…..how is it going with you and Mr. Malfoy?"

There was a kind of twinkle in his eye and Hermione got the impression that he already knew. _But how could he know?_

" Oh it's going pretty good, I think I got him to at least like me." She said.

            Hermione went back to her dormitory feeling awful. She had been so selfish. She knew that it was important to get information out of Draco and made herself feel better about it by telling herself that it didn't matter if she was kind of deceiving Draco because the information she gets out about Voldemort could put a stop to him and that would help Draco. But every time she planned to talk to him about it he would kiss her or make her laugh, and really they just had so much fun together she didn't want to spoil it by talking about Voldemort. But now she knew that she had too. She knew she was going to have to talk to him about it tonight.

Draco's point of view 

            Draco waited for Hermione at the top of the astronomy tower pacing back and forth. He couldn't believe that Hermione and him had managed to be together this long. Just then he heard Hermione come up the stairs. Without hesitation he ran over to her, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a deep kiss. After a few moments she pulled away and looked him straight in the eye.

" What's wrong?" Asked Draco

" Well I have just been wondering something for quite sometime now." Hermione said. Draco just starred at her waiting for her to continue. " I was just wondering well you know with your father being a Death Eater I was just wondering if maybe Voldemort tells your father any of his plans and maybe if he shares them with you."

Draco didn't know what to say. His father never told him any of Voldemort's plans except that he needed to get information out of Hermione about Harry and he wasn't about to tell her that. He didn't want to loose her.

" No my father doesn't tell me any of Voldemorts's plans." Draco said.

" Oh well if he ever did you know you could just tell Dumbledore and he could tell the Order Of Phoenix and maybe they could devise a plan to stop Voldemort's plans from being carried out." Hermione said.

" What's the Order of Phoenix?" Draco asked.

" It's a group of witches and wizards that are joining together to stop Voldemort."

" And Dumbledore's the head of this?" Asked Draco.

" I'm not really sure who the head of it is."

" Well I wish I did know what he was up too. I would do anything to bring that bastard down." Said Draco. Hermione smiled at him.

Hermione's point of view 

Hermione felt so light headed. Draco really didn't want anything to do with the Voldemort. She then leaned in close to him and pressed her lips to his.

" Do you hear anything Mrs.Norris?" Draco and Hermione jumped as they heard the sound of Filch the caretakers voice.

" Oh shit I think he's coming up the stairs." Draco whispered.

" What are we going do? It's really late and we're suppose to be in bed. Oh were going to be in so much trouble." Hermione whispered back.

" Shhh just be quiet and maybe he'll go away." Said Draco and after a few moments of heart racing silence Filch could be heard walking away.

" That was close. I wish we could actually go somewhere that we didn't have to worry about being interrupted." Draco said.

" I know a place." Hermione said.

Ron's point of view 

Back in the common room Ron was pacing back in forth, telling Harry his theories on what he thinks Hermione could be up too.

" SPEW" Said Ron loudly. " That's what she must be up too. I bet she is working on stupid way to give house elves rights." He glanced at Harry who looked annoyed with him, which Ron could sort of understand. After all he had been telling Harry his theories on Hermione all night, not to mention last night and the night before, well basically every night for the past month. But he didn't care if Harry was annoyed with him. Not knowing what Hermione was up too was driving him crazy.

" Ron Bloody hell if Hermione wanted us to know what she was up too she would tell us." Harry spat. " I mean come on Hermione's a smart girl, she wouldn't do anything stupid. I'm sure its nothing. Probably is something house elf related."

" Well I'm tired of guessing I have got to get to the bottom of this." Ron said and with that he walked up to the dormitory.

Ron ran up to his room and started rummaging through Harry's things until he found what he was looking for. He held the light material in his hands. He wrapped the invisibility cloak around him walked out of the room.

Hermione's point of view 

A few moments later Hermione lead Draco to the Room of Requirement.

Hermione turned to Draco and said " In order to find the Room of Requirement we both have to looking for a room that we are in real need of."

Draco looked at Hermione doubtful, but did as he was told. When they got to a door Hermione said this is where it's suppose to be." They opened the door and to both there surprise and embarrassment, when they walked in the room there was one bed and candles laying out on the table.

What Hermione and Draco didn't notice was that someone saw them go into that room. That someone's eyes burned with anger.

" What is she doing with Draco." Whispered Ron as he started towards the room.

" May I ask why you are out of bed so late Mr. Weasley"

Ron turned around in surprise and came face to face with Dumbledore.

" You you can see me." Ron sputtered.

Dumbledore ignored the question and said. " I think you should go back up to your dormitory now."

Ron nodded and started to walk back up to his room.

" O and Mr. Weasley I think it would be best if you stay there. I don't want to catch you out of bed anymore this night."

" Yes sir."

Draco's point of view 

Draco looked at the room they entered and smirked as he looked at Hermione's blushing face. He cocked his eyebrow

And said, " So this room becomes what we are in need of."  As he glanced over at the bed.  " Interesting" And he smirked even more as Hermione became even more red. He loved Hermione, but it was still so fun to see her all flustered.

Hermione's point of view 

_O god he's right,_ Hermione thought. _This room does become what we are both in need of._ Hermione starred at the bed. _But am I really ready to take it that far with Draco yet?_ Well she did love him but still she was a virgin and wasn't sure if she wanted to change that just yet.

Draco seemed to be reading her thoughts.

" We don't have to do anything you don't want to do you know." He said running his fingers through her hair.

She looked at him and smiled.

" I love you Hermione" He said.

" I love you Draco" She said and with that they leaned in to a passionate kiss. Draco ran his fingers up and down her back. This was almost too much for Hermione. All logic was lost. All she knew was that she loved Draco and he loved her and that she wanted him now. She was ready. She pulled out of the kiss and said.

" Could we move to the bed." She said quietly. Draco starred at her in surprise. But only for a moment before he pulled her back into a passionate kiss, then he lifted her up and carried her over to the bed.

Caution this next part just goes a little into detail about what happens in the bed. So if you think it is going to offend you please don't read it. I tried to keep it as PG 13 as I could. But all you readers who don't think it wont bother you please read on.

**( Don't worry it doesn't go too into detail.)**

Draco laid Hermione down on the bed and laid on top of her. He began to kiss her. She could feel her heart beating frantically in her chest and she was sure it was going to burst any moment. Draco began to remove her clothes and Hermione began to do the same to him. After a few moments Draco was left only in his silver silk boxers and Hermione in her purple thong.

" Your so beautiful" Draco whispered. Hermione smiled, then flipped him over so that she was on top and began applying gentle kisses on his chest. She heard him sigh and she continued to kiss all the way down his stomach.  She stopped when she got to his boxers. She looked up at him. He pulled her up on top of him and kissed her passionately. Then flipped her over so that he was on top and said. " I love you Hermione" as he pulled off her thong slowly. " I love you Draco" as she pulled off his boxers. He looked her dead in the eye and said "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes" Hermione whispered.

" You don't know what you are getting yourself into." He whispered.

" Neither do you." She whispered back and pulled him into a long passionate kiss.

AN Well you guys can guess what happened after that. Well I hope I kept it PG 13 and I hope I didn't offend anybody. Sorry I know I took along time to update, but I felt this was an important chapter and I needed to take my time on it. Plus I've been really busy. Well please review and let me know what you think. Also thank you to all of you who have already reviewed. You guys are great!


	13. Caught

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Just the plot.___

Chapter 13****

**Caught**

Harry's point of view 

Harry awoke the next morning as usual with an empty feeling in his stomach . God  life was so screwed up, he thought. He knew he was taking Sirius's death hard, but he couldn't help it. He loved his godfather. He knew that he needed to move on with his life, but it just wasn't that easy. Siruis had been his only family left. Well the only family that mattered. He sure didn't count the Dursley's as family. He pulled open his bed curtains and saw a fully dressed Ron getting ready to exit the room.

" Ron what the bloody hell are you doing up so early and where are you going?"

Ron didn't answer. He just stormed out of the room like a made man, leaving a very confused Harry.

Hermione's point of view 

Hermione awoke feeling extremely warm. She was wrapped tightly in Draco's arms. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a very naked Draco laying next to her. She starred at Draco and could hardly breath. Last night had been amazing and she couldn't believe that Draco and her had shared such an experience. As Hermione starred at the Draco sleeping she couldn't believe that this was the same Draco that she used to hate all these years and now she was in love with him. She guessed there was a thin line between love and hate. Just then Draco opened his eyes and smiled when he saw Hermione looking at him.

Draco's point of view 

When Draco awoke and saw Hermione looking at him he couldn't help but smile. This was the first time he woke up next to a girl after having sex with her and actually was glad that she was still there when he woke up. He kissed her gently on the lips. God things were so perfect. Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing…. Well so he thought.

Just then the door swung open and a red haired boy with a shocked face stood by the door way.

Ron's point of view 

Ron's face grew white as he saw a naked Hermione and a naked Draco in a bed under the covers wrapped in each others arms. Hermione's face was as red as a tomato and she quickly untangled herself from Draco's arms and looked at Ron terrified. Draco just simply starred at Ron and then his face broke into a smirk.

" How cccould you." Ron stuttered.

" Ron I can explain…." Hermione started,

" So this is where you have been going every night after dinner. This was what you couldn't tell me and Harry." Ron said his voice getting louder with every word.

" Ron if you will just let me explain" Hermione started again but was cut off.

" Every night you went to meet that son of a bitch and and ." Ron paused as though it hurt him to say what he was about to say, " To shag him. The one person at Hogwarts we all truly hate." Ron was now yelling and his face was no longer white, but was actually redder than Hermione's, if that was even possible.

"O calm down Weasel we didn't shag every night. Last night was only the first time." Draco said smugly. Ron didn't even have the energy to say something back. He felt if he spoke another word he would be sick. So he just walked out of the room.

Hermione's point of view 

" Well that was … unfortunate." Draco said

 Hermione began to cry. " Now Ron will prob prob probably never forgive me. " She sobbed.

" He will if he is as good of friend as he claims to be, I mean we love each other and if he truly cares for you then he will understand that." Draco said putting his arm around Hermione.

" Ya but he wont forgive me for trying to keep this from him"

" Well look at the way he acted when he found out I mean he can't really blame you for not telling him. I mean he looked like he was going to go bloody mad."

Hermione removed Draco's arm from her. " Look Draco I love you but I need to be alone right now and think about somethings."

" You mean like things about us?"

" I need to think about everything." Hermione started to climb out of bed and Draco stopped her by pulling her back and kissing her lips softly.

" I'm sorry Weasly had to find out that way. But if he cares about you half as much as I do he will get over it. "

" I hope your right." Hermione said even though she doubted Ron would ever get over it.

Draco's point of view 

Draco layed back in bed as he watched Hermione dress. God was she hot. She was now in her bra and panties and getting ready to put back on her shirt when she looked over at Draco with a smirk. Kind of like a smirk he would have.

She cocked her eyebrow. " Are you watching me dress?" she asked

Draco simply smirked and nodded his head not taking his eyes off her.

" However I would much rather watch you take your clothes off."

Hermione starred at him for a moment then walked over to him and put her lips close to his ear and said " Well I would rather _you_ take my clothes off." Draco's eyes widened.

" That can be arranged you know."

" Well maybe later" she said as she kissed him on the cheek and started putting on the rest of her clothes.

" You're a tease." Draco said and sank down in the bed disappointed.

Hermnione's point of view 

Hermione exited the room smiling. She loved Draco, but she still found it amusing to see him so sexually flustered. When she reached the common room her smile faded. She didn't know how she was going to face Ron.

Draco's point of view 

_Damn Weasly, _He thought. Just when everything was going perfect he had to go and mess it up. _And damn Hermione._ He loved her, but she was getting him all worked up and she knew it. If he didn't know any better he'd think she enjoyed seeing him be so sexually frustrated.

_Well she did say later, _he thought happily. At least he had that to look forward too. He got up and got dressed and headed back to the common room. Yes everything would still be ok with them as long as Weasly didn't mess things up. His knowing could make things difficult though. No matter how much he hated him, he knew Hermione cared about him.

He sighed as he reached his room and thought to himself, _O well atleast things can't get any worse._

Just then his Eagle flew in and delivered him a letter. He opened it and it read:

Draco,

Meet me tonight at the manner after everyone goes to sleep. The Dark Lord requests a meeting with you. I trust you are making progress, for your own sake. ( Draco gulped.) Here is some floo powder.

                                                                                                                         Father

            Draco trembles as he stood in front of the fire place, floo powder in hand. He knew what the Dark Lord was going to ask him and he also knew that he didn't have the answers to his question. In all the time that Hermione and him have been together the had never even mentioned Harry let alone find any information about him. What had he been thinking. Yes he cared about Hermione, but his life was at stake and no girl was worth his life. No girl….

He took a deep breath and throw the floo powder in the fire and shouted the Malfoy Manner.

In seconds he landed in his own fire place at the manner just like the last time he returned home his father was waiting for him.

" Hello Draco. How are you?" His father asked

" Fine and you" Draco said stepping out of the fireplace.

" I'm well now come into the other room the Dark Lord does not like to be kept waiting."

As Draco walked with his father into the other room Lucius said quietly, " Don't let me down son."

Draco walked into the room and there waiting for him was Lord Voldemort.

" Well Draco, I trust you are well" Said his cold voice that didn't sound if he cared or not if Draco was well.

" I'm ffine" Draco stuttered " And yourself."

" I'll be better when you tell me what information that you got out of Miss Granger about Potter."

Draco gulped.

" Well my Lord I have managed to make the mudblood fall in love with me and I am sure now that she would tell me anything I wanted to know about Potter." Draco said

" So you mean to tell me that a month has gone by and you have not managed to get any information out of her about Potter?"

O he looks mad Draco thought. Ok think fast, lie Draco just lie you are good at that.

" Well you see my Lord I had to see if she was truly in love with me first  before I asked her anything about Potter. Otherwise I was afraid she would suspicious and know that the only reason I wanted to be with her was because I wanted to get information about Potter." Draco said quickly and then held his breath waiting for the Dark Lords answer.

" Well you say now she is really in love with you and is now ready to tell you all you want to know about Potter."

" That's right my Lord."

" What has she done to make you believe that she is truly in love with you?"

Because I can see it in her eyes, feel it in her kiss…wait a minute the Dark lord isn't going to buy any of this mushy crap.

Come on think quick Draco, Draco thought

" Well she slept with me." Draco said and glanced over at his father who eyes widened with shock.

Voldemorts lips curved into a smile " Well she must be in love with you then. To Gryffindors sex is considered _special. _Tell me Draco were you her first?"

" I was" Draco said.

Voldemort smiled as though this information pleased him.

" Oh I love it. Wont it be wonderful when Granger finds out that she is responsible for giving me information about Potter and finding out that she slept with the one who deceived her into telling it." Voldemort laughed a cruel harsh laugh.

Angered burned inside Draco the Dark Lord was getting off on Hermione's grief. Well grief she was going to have because of him. Guilt washed over him. But he had no choice his life was at stake.

" Well Draco I will contact you in three days. By then you had better have gotten information out of Miss Granger."

" Yes sir." Draco began exiting the room, but before he made it out he heard Voldemort say quietly,

" Oh and Draco" Draco turned toward him  "Don't let me down"

Well that's chapter 13. Thank you to all of you who reviewed my story. Also I need to know if you guys want me to continue this story. It seems like lately I have been getting less and less reviews. I don't know if I am doing something wrong or what. That's also why I have been taking forever to update. So I need feed back. What do you guys think? Should I continue this story? It's up to you guys.


	14. Hermione's Secret Revealed

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters._

Chapter 14 Hermione's Secret Revealed Hermione's point of view 

Hermione walked into the Great Hall for breakfast terrified, because this meant facing Ron

She walked in and to her surprise and relief, Ron was no where in sight.

However, at the end of the Gryffindar table she spotted Harry and Ginny. Hermione walked over to join them

" Hey" Harry said as soon as he saw Hermione.

" Hey" Ginny said

" Hey guys"

" I'm glad to see you. I have no idea where Ron is. I saw him this morning when I woke up, but he just rushed out of the room without even telling me where he was going."

" I saw him" She said not daring to meet his eyes. She knew there was no point in keeping it a secret anymore.

" Really where?"

" Well let's just say he found out my secret to where I go every night." Ginny's eyes widened.

" He found out about your mystery guy?" Ginny asked.

" Mystery guy? You mean to tell me that every night you have been going to meet some guy and instead of telling Ron and me you worry us have to death." Harrry said.

" Harry you don't understand" Hermione started but Harry cut her off.

" I mean you made it seem like some big important secret and Ginny you knew. You told Ginny, but not us. Your best friends."

" Harry listen to me you don't understand. First of all Ginny found out accidentally that a guy was involved. But that's all she knows. I didn't tell her Ron or you anything because…… because Dumbledore asked me not too."

" Why would Dumbledore ask you not to tell us about a guy…." Harry interrupted again

" I will tell you if you stop interrupting." Hermione said annoyed. " Now remember the first night we arrived here I got a letter and I said it was from Victor? Well it was actually from Dumbledore asking me to meet him in his office and for me not to tell anyone, not even you and Ron."

Harry opened his mouth and started to interrupt again, but Ginny elbowed him.

" Anyways I meet Dumbledore and he told me about how the Order chose me to spy on a certain person at Hogwarts, a person whose father is close to Voldemort and for me to try and get information out of them about Voldemort. However, this certain person and I didn't really get along so Dumbledore thought the only way to get information out of them was for me to make them…fall in love with me."

" So that's where you have been disappearing to every night. Meeting some guy and trying to seduce information out of him." Harry said.

Harry let out a long whistle.

" Damn. So who is this guy I mean someone whose father is close to Voldemort. It sounds like Malfoy."

Hermione blushed.

" You mean it is MALFOY?" To Hermione's surprise Harry started laughing.

" You mean HAHA to tell me that HAHA you have been seducing Malfoy? Oh that's great. Is he like actually falling in love with you?"

" Well yes" She said

Harry's eyes widened. " Really I didn't think Malfoy was capable of love. All man you have got to tell me everything in detail. Like how did you accomplish this. I mean Malfoy hated you"

Hermione blushed. She didn't really want to go into detail. And she really didn't see how this was so amusing.

" Hermione" _O good Ginny's talking. I'm saved from going into detail._ She thought

" You seemed excited about going to meet him. You said that you liked him too and you even asked me when you know how far you should go with him"

_O no bad Ginny. This is not good. _

Harry's eyes were now so wide they were the side of bulgars. " What?" He was now starring at her with an open mouth.

" Well while I was trying to make Malfoy fall for me I really got to know him and I found out that he wasn't all that bad."

" Not all that bad. This Malfoy were talking about."

Hermione glared at Ginny.

" Ginny why do you have to have such a big mouth. You promised you wouldn't tell. I never told anyone how far you and Dean went."

Harry's eyes tore from Hermione to Ginny

" What? What did you and Deran do?" Harry asked.

" None of your business." Ginny said and it was her turn to glare at Hermione.

At that very moment Ron appeared out of thin air from under Harry's invisibility cloak.

" I think I've heard enough. More than enough actually." Ron said as he glanced over at Ginny, whose face reddened.

" Ron how long have you been under there." Harry asked.

" Since Hermione sat down. I didn't think I could stand to talk to her after what I walked in on this morning." Said Ron who Hermione noticed hadn't looked at once since he had made his appearance.

" What did you walk in on?" Harry asked.

" Ask her" Ron said as he pointed at Hermione, but still didn't look at her.

Harry and Ginny both starred at Hermione, waiting for her answer.

Hermione took a deep breath.

" He found Malfoy and me in a bed together." She looked down at her food. She couldn't look at them anymore.

" And" She heard Harry ask. " What did you two do in that bed together. You didn't ….not with Malfoy."

Hermione nodded her head slowly. " We did, we slept together."

At those words Ron stood up and walked out of the Great Hall. Harry stood up too. Opened his mouth, closed it, opened it and then shut it again, sighed and then he too walked out of the Great Hall.

She looked at Ginny who was still sitting. _Maybe she would understand._

" You know Hermione what you do on your own time is your business, but you had no right to tell Harry about me and Dean and worse now

Ron knows." Ginny said angerly.

" I didn't know he was there and you told Harry about how I asked you how far to go with Malfoy." Hermione said surprised at Ginny's behavior.

" Because it's Malfoy. Do you have any idea how different he is from Dean."

" Why is he different?" Hermione said, now angry herself. "Because he's a Slytherin. Well that's just bull shit. It doesn't matter what house he's from."

" I'm not talking about what house he's from. First of all Malfoy will probably be a Death Eater someday."

" That's where your wrong. He wants nothing to do with Voldemort."

" O ya right and you believe him"

" Yes I do" Said throw gritted teeth.

Ginny laughed. " And I thought you were smart."

" Look Ginny you don't know Draco the way I do,"

" O so it's _Draco_ now. HA. And I suppose you think he actually loves you."

" He does"

" Ya right. Malfoy doesn't love. Hermnione I knew you were naïve when I found out you didn't know that Ron liked you, but come on. Your nothing to Malfoy. Your just like all the other little sluts he's shagged. Your nothing but his little bitch….'

WACK. Hermione smacked Ginny across the face.

Ginny's face turned red. She glared at Hermione, who just glared back.

_Come on Ginny do something back. I dare you. _Hermione thought. She was so angry. How dare her say that Draco didn't care about her.

However, Ginny simply got up and she too exited the Great Hall.

A few moments later a hand landed on her shoulder. She turned and saw Draco.

" Looks like you could use a friend."

Draco lead Hermione out of the Great Hall where she broke down crying.

" They don't understand. They are all to narrow minded to understand. Oh well screw them all." Hermione began to sob even harder.

A wave of guilt washed over him.

Not very long ago in the Great Hall he had noticed that the Golden trio and the red head Ginny didn't seem like they were getting along and after seeing Ron and Harry storm off, he guessed what they were talking about. With her friends abandoning her he knew that this was probably his best shot at getting information out of her about Harry.

Now as he held her in his arms his heart broke seeing her in this much pain and he hated that he was about to use her pain to his advantage.

_But he didn't have a choice._ He loved Hermione, but he loved his life more.

He lead a sobbing Hermione to an empty classroom.

_Oh Hermione please forgive me._ He thought and he sighed as he prepeared himself for what he was about to do.

Thank you to my reviewers. You have inspired me to continue this story. But more reviews will inspire me to update quicker. So please review. Even if you already did please review again. I would really appreciate it.


	15. The Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

A/N Thank you guys so much for all of kind reviews. I didn't expect to get so many on that last chapter. I almost thought about dropping this story, but you guys made me decide to keep it going.

**Chapter 15**

**The Prophecy**

Draco's point of view 

Draco put his hand on Hermione's chin and tilted her head up so that she was eye to eye with him.

" I'm sorry your friends don't understand" Draco said softly. " You know I can understand Weasley not understanding, but Potter. I would have thought he would have understand."

" I think he was just surprised." Hermione said.

" Well you would think that someone who has faced Voldemort as many times as him, that nothing could surprise him." Draco said " I mean he's not even scared of Voldemort so for him to be all upset about alittle thing like….."

" Yes he is. He's terrified of Voldemort, especially now that, oh never mind."

" Now that what Hermione." Draco said looking deep into her eyes. He was getting somewhere, he just knew it.

" I can't tell you, I promised Harry I wouldn't tell anyone."

" Well I'm not just anyone, come on Hermione I love you, you can tell me."

" Well" Hermione sobbed. " Harry told me that there was a prophecy about Voldemort and him."

" A prophecy?" Draco said curiously.

" Yea Harry told me about it at the end of last year. Only Harry, Dumbledore, and I know about it. Not even Ron knows. Harry only told me because he said that he couldn't stand keeping it a secret anymore and that he had to tell somebody and he knew Ron would freak. Oh I don't know if I should tell you." Hermione said

" Oh come on Hermione you can trust me," Draco said calmly.

" Well basically the Prophecy is that Voldemort and Harry will fight one day and one will murder the other. So basically Harry has to murder Voldemort or be murdered by Voldemort."

Draco let out a long whistle.

" Damn. The stress Potter has to go through. If I would have known that I wouldn't give him such a hard time all the time."

" You wont tell anyone will you…because if that got out…"

" I wont tell." Draco said as he kissed Hermione gently on the lips, guilt filling his stomach.

Later that night, Draco paced back in fourth in front of the fireplace.

He knew that eventually he would have to tell Voldemort the information he had found out and knew that if he waited for Voldemort to contact him, Voldemort would wonder why Draco didn't tell him as soon as he found out.

Draco walked over to the fireplace, floo powder in hand.

He took a deep breath and throw the floo powder in the fireplace and said, " The Malfoy Manner."

Draco landed hard in the Malfoy Manner.

He only took a few steps out of the fireplace before, " Draco what are you doing here?" His father asked surprised.

" I have information for our Lord."

" I knew you wouldn't let me down son" His father said as he patted Draco on the back. "I will contact him at once."

" You mean you know where Voldemort is staying?" Draco asked curiously.

" Of course." His father said dipping his quill in ink and scribbling something down on parchment.

Draco watched as his father tied the parchment to an owl's foot.

" Take the parchment to 113 Malfuest St." His father said to the owl, who Draco noticed quivered slightly at those words.

" 113 Malfuest St.?"

" Yes, our Lord has head quarters there. Very private. You can't even find the place without saying the password." His father said lazily. " Anyone who doesn't know the password will only be able to see a mailbox."

" So he has head quarters there. Is that like where he has his secret meetings?"

" Yes he has some meetings there. But mostly he just hides out there."

" So you just say the password and his head quarters, just sort of appear?"

His father just nodded.

" What is the password?"

":Pureblood."

_Oh that's a real surprise there _Draco thought.

At that moment Voldemort appeared in the middle of the room.

" Wow that was fast." Draco said stunned.

" His head quarters are not very far from here." His father said.

" So Draco, your father tells me that you have information for me." Voldemort said in his high pitched voice.

" Yes I do." Draco took a deep breath and said. " There is a Prophecy about you and Harry Potter."

" Yes I already knew that you silly boy. That's what I was trying to get last year before it got smashed." Voldemort hissed angrily. " You have told me information that I already know. That is disappointing, and I hate being disappointed."

" But I know what the prophecy is." Draco said quickly.

Voldemort's eyes lit up. " Do tell."

" The Prophecy is that you and Harry will fight each other and only one of you will live, but it didn't say which one."

" So your telling me that Potter may be the one who causes me to meet my end." Voldemort said. " I can't believe that a young boy could be the end of the me."

" Well then you must kill Potter now that he's young." Draco's father said. " Don't wait until he gets older and more powerful."

An evil smile crossed Voldemort's face.

" Yes your right and I've got a plan and you." He said looking at Draco " Are going to help me make it work."

Draco gulped.

Hermione's point of view 

Hermione sat in the Common Room. Currently trying to occupy herself with a book, but it was no use. She didn't know what to do.

Harry, Ron, and Ginny were mad at her and she didn't know if they would ever forgive her.

Her thoughts were disturbed by a tap at the window. She recognized it as Draco's eagle.

She walked over and let it in. It was carrying a note addressed to her.

She opened and read,

Hermione,

I know it's late, but can you please meet me in the astronomy tower as soon as possible.

Draco.

A few minutes later Hermione climbed the steps of the Astronomy Tower. As soon as she got there she found Draco waiting for her.

She rushed over to kiss him, but he pulled away.

" Whats wrong" she asked worried.

" Nothing" Draco said, but he didn't look like nothing was wrong.

His usual neat hair was a mess as if he had ran his hands through it one to many times and his pale skin looked even paler.

" It's just I feel so awful about you and your friends getting into a fight."

" Oh Draco don't worry …" Hermione started to say, but Draco cut her off.

" I hate seeing you in this pain. I want to help, so I was thinking that maybe I could talk to them. Hermione I know that in the past I have been an ass, but I've changed."

" I know you have." Hermione said softly.

" I know you know I have, but I want them to know that. So I was thinking, maybe if I talked to them they would see how much I had changed."

" You would do that for me?"

" Of course I would."

" Ok well it's worth a try."

" How about I talk to them tomorrow. There's a Hogsmead trip."

" Ok but wont it be too nosy to talk."

" We could talk in the shrieking shack."

" Ok sounds like a plan."

Draco's point of view 

Hermione brought her lips to Draco's.

He pulled her close. Taking in all he could.

" I love you Hermione." He said as he pulled away from the kiss

" I love you Draco." Hermione said as she pulled him into another passionate kiss.

_I know you love me. _Draco thought._ I just hope that you still love me after tomorrow._

A/N Sorry it has taken me so long to update but the next chapter should be up very soon. In the mean time please review and let me know what you think.


	16. Hand in Hand with the Enemy

_Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Just the plot._

Chapter 16 Hand In Hand With The Enemy 

A/N I know I have not updated this story in ages. I have been working on one of my other stories plus I have been really busy. But here it is and I hope you like, and I promise I will try to update a lot sooner.

Hermione's point of view 

Hermione waited in the Gryffindor room nervously. She had sent Harry and Ron a letter a little bit ago asking them to meet her here and she hoped against hope that even though they were mad at her, they would still come talk to her.

At that moment, she glanced up and saw Harry walking towards her.

She sighed in relief. But where was Ron?

" Hi" She said nervously.

" Hi" Harry said quietly, barely meeting her eyes.

" Look I know you must hate me and …" Hermione started, but Harry cut her off.

" I don't hate you. I just don't understand what you were thinking. What you did with Draco….I mean it's Malfoy we are talking about here. The guy who has made our lives hell for years."

" I know Harry, but he's different now."

Harry laughed. " Yeah sure he is. I bet he is really a great guy once you get to know him." Harry said sarcastically.

" He is and I want to prove it to you. "

" And just how are you planning on doing that?"

" Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I was thinking that maybe you and Ron could meet Draco and I tomorrow at Hogsmeade. You know and get to know him and I just know that you will see that he isn't the ass that you think he is. Please Harry….do it for me." Hermione pleaded.

_Oh please Harry. _Hermione thought to herself.

Harry stared at her for a few moments with an unreadable expression on his face, then finally sighed and said, " What makes you think that Malfoy will even wan to talk to us?"

"Because it was his idea."

Harry snorted but said, " Ok I'll give him a chance, but I doubt it will change my opinion on him."

At that moment Ron appeared out of thin air.

" What! You're actually going to give that git a chance?" Ron yelled, which made Hermione jump.

" Oh honestly Ron will you stop being so childish and stop hiding under the invisibility cloak." Hermione said.

" Childish! Me!" Ron yelled.

" Yes Ronald. I mean really how childish and cowardly is it to hide under an invisibility cloak instead of facing me."

Ron faced reddened, but he didn't respond to her. Instead he turned to Harry and said.

" So you're actually going to go meet that bastard?"

" Yes" Harry said simply.

" Why" Ron said even more red faced.

" Because Hermione seems to care about him and I care about Hermione so if she thinks he is worth giving Malfoy a chance then I'll give him a chance."

" But…but she lied to us and everything and" Ron started, but Harry cut him off.

" She had reason for not telling us, and as for what she did with Malfoy," Harry paused as he glanced at Hermione. " I don't understand it, but I have already lost someone I loved and I don't want to lose someone else I love over something so stupid as Malfoy."

Ron looked like he had been hit with a bucket of water. He looked at Hermione like he was seeing her for the first time.

" You know Harry your right." Ron said still looking at Hermione. " I don't want to lose Hermione over Malfoy." His expression hardened once again. " Ok I'll give Malfoy a chance tomorrow, but I can already tell you that it's not going to change my opinion of him. And as for me and you. It will take a while for things to get better between us. You know that right?"

" Yes Ron I know." Hermione said.

Ron started to turn to leave when Hermione said, " By the way for what its worth thank you for giving Draco a chance. That means the world to me." She said as she looked from Ron to Harry.

Draco's point of view 

Draco was on his way to the Slytherin common room when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

" They said yes Draco. There coming to meet you tomorrow. There going to give you a chance." Hermione said as she pulled Draco into a passionate kiss.

When she pulled away she asked. " What's wrong? Arent you happy?"

_Yeah real happy. _Draco thought sarcastically. _But you can't let her know that. Hurry think Draco think._

" Yes of course I'm happy. It's just…. what if they don't think I am a good guy. I mean being nice to you is one thing, but being nice to them. I mean I really don't like them all that much."

_Yeah that will due for a cover up, plus it's sort of the truth._

" You don't have to like them, you just have to be civil with them."

" I'll try."

" I don't get it, this was your idea. Why do you look so upset about it?"

" I'm …I'm I'll be fine I'm just nervous I guess." He said as he pulled her into another long passionate kiss. As he explored her mouth he couldn't help but think that after tomorrow he was never going to taste that mouth again. He pulled away.

" Is Weasley's sister coming?" He asked.

" No I'll have to patch things up with her separately. I figured I should try to work out one problem at a time. Besides, Ginny wasn't really mad at me because I slept with you, she was more mad that I told Harry about what her and Dean did."

" What did they do?" Draco asked curiously.

" Never mind." Hermione said. " Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Hermione said.

" No wait" _This going to be the last night I ever spend with you and… _" Can we go to the room of requirement tonight?"

Hermione smirked.

" Why Draco are you having naughty thoughts?" Hermione teased.

Draco just smirked before pulling her into another kiss.

The next day at Hogsmeade Draco said good bye to his friends and headed towards the shrieking shack to meet Hermione, Potter, and Weasley.

On the way there he thought surely his legs would give way. His knees felt weak and were shaking violently.

He remembered last night with Hermione…

Flashback 

_Draco laid Hermione down on the bed in the room of requirement. _

_He moaned as he felt her body press against his. _

_His started to strip off her clothes, eventually leaving her completely naked. _

_She was so beautiful. _

_She stripped off his clothes as well and then he explored her mouth as well as her body memorizing it, remembering every detail, every curve, how her skin felt against his, the way she smelt._

_Her soft moan when their bodies entered each other._

_The way she called out his name when she hit full ecstasy._

_Remembering the way he felt when he did, how it had felt better with her than any other girl._

His thoughts were interrupted when he reached the shrieking shack.

He sighed. Here goes.

When he walked inside, Hermione, Potter, and Weasley were already there.

Hermione ran over and hugged him " Hey you." She said playfully.

" Hey." He said before he turned his attention to Potter and Weasley who looked disgusted at that sight of them hugging.

" Hello Potter, Weasley." Said Draco as he acknowledged their presence.

They just nodded at him.

Draco sighed. " Look I know you guys don't like me very much and hell I know I haven't given you any reason too, and I would be lying if I said that I liked you too"

" Ahem" He heard Hermione say next to him.

" But, I do like Hermione. No actually I love her. And since you two mean a lot to her and Hermione means a lot to us, I guess that means that we all have to get to along. So I'm willing if you guys are willing." Draco said.

" Alright Malfoy we'll try." Said Potter. " But I have just one question."

" And what's that?" Draco asked as he cocked his eye brawl.

" Why do you love Hermione?" Harry asked seriously.

Draco was very aware that all eyes were now on him, waiting for an answer.

To Draco's surprise he didn't even think about his answer, it just came out.

" The way she tries to be good at everything, the way she thinks about things, how she surprises me, just when I think I got her figured out she goes and does something completely unexpected." Draco said looking at Hermione. " I have been with a lot of other girls, but none of them made me feel even close to the way I feel about her. She excites me, she is the only girl I have ever been nervous around, she's the only girl I never felt good enough for, and the way that she loves me, It's so unreal…" Draco stopped, he couldn't continue. Not after he knew what was to come.

But she didn't. He thought as he looked into her eyes that were now slowly filling with tears.

He found he couldn't look at her any longer. He turned to look at Potter and Weasley.

Weasley was starring at him with his mouth hanging open, with an expression on his face as if he had just seen Snape say that he wanted to adopt Harry.

Potter who looked equally as shocked walked up to Draco, held his hand out and smiled.

" I remember our first year here you held out your hand to me and offered your friendship and I declined it, but after what I just heard you say you are not that same person who held his hand out to me that day, so now I hold my hand out to you, offering what I wouldn't exactly call friendship, but at least a chance at it."

All Draco could do was stare at the boy who he had hated for years holding his hand out to him, willing to forgive him for all the terrible things he had done to him in the past.

A lump started to form in his throat as guilt surged through him, but still he brought his hand to his enemy of the past six years and shook it.

At that exact moment there was a _whoosh _and two hooded figures appeared.

_NO ._ Draco thought horrified as he felt cold sweat roll down his body. _No._

One of the figures let his hood down revealing Lucius Malfoy, who simply looked at Draco and smiled.

Harry who still had his hand joined with Draco's just starred at him, and Draco could see out of the corner of his Hermione and Ron's eyes on him as well.

There was a long moment of silence, which was only broken when a high pitched voice came from the other figure.

" Well done Draco."

Draco paled as he watched as the figure throw back his hood revealing, Lord Voldemort.

A/N So what did you guys think? Please please review and let me know what you think. Also thank you to those of you who did review, you're the reason I even continued this story. I promise if I get pretty many reviews I will make it a point to update this story as quickly as possible, I will even go out of my way to do so.

Also while you are waiting for my next update if you like this story you might want to check out my other story I wrote, it's called I'm am listening, my love. It's a Draco/Hermione fic too. And in my opinion its better than this one.


	17. Deceitful Eyes

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, JK Rowling does. I just own the plot._

Chapter 17 

**Deceitful Eyes **

_Hermione's point of view _

Hermione, who had never actually heard the high pitched voice of Lord Voldemort before, figured out who that voice belonged too pretty quickly when she heard Harry whisper quietly next to her. " No."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Harry start to reach for his wand, but before he could even get a hold of it, Hermione saw sparks hit him and watched in shock as one of her best friends fell to the ground.

Before she could even react she heard Ron yell, " Harry". Ron began to rush to Harry's side, but before he could even get there sparks hit him too, and he just as Harry did fell to the ground.

Before Hermione even had time to move she heard a cold voice say, " Your turn mudblood."

The next thing she knew she saw red sparks being sent in her directions, burning her skin when they made contact, and knocking her off her feet onto the ground where she fell unconscious.

Hermione awoke feeling like she had been hit in the head with a buldgar.

She opened her eyes slowly.

_What. _She thought. _Where am I? _

As far as she could tell she was in some very old house that seemed very familiar.

" Hermione are you ok?" Came the voice of Harry.

She looked to her right and nearly screamed. Harry was next to her, but he was bound with magical ropes. She looked down at herself and realized she was bound with magical ropes as well.

" I think so." Hermione said shakily. " Where are we?"

" I think were in the shrieking shack." Harry said looking around. He looked as if he had just woken up himself.

" The shrieking shack." Hermione whispered as the memory of Lucius and Voldemort attacking them came back.

Hermione heard a groan on the other side of her. It was Ron, he was tied up as well and appeared to have just woken up.

" Where the bloody hell are we?" He asked.

" I think were in the shrieking shack." Hermione said.

" Oh." Ron groaned. " I hate this place, something bad always happens to me when I come here."

Hemrione remembered the last time they had all set foot in the shrieking shack, back when they first meet Sirius and Ron had broken his leg.

" Harry." Ron said, his voice shaking slightly. " I know Lucius Malfoy attacked us, but the other one…..was that…."

" Yes it was Voldemort." Harry answered, knowing what his friend was asking.

Ron's face grew pale.

" But how did he find us, how did he know we were gonna be there?" Ron asked.

At this Harry gave Hermione a sharp look.

" I believe we have Hermione's little boyfriend to think for that."

" What?" Hermione said in disbelief, but the more she thought the more she remembered what had happened.

" Voldemort said well done Draco." Hermione whispered still in disbelief.

" Aw yes well done Draco indeed. I couldn't have done this without him." Said a cold high pitched voice.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron all watched in fear as Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, and Draco entered the room.

Hermione noticed Voldemorts red eyes rested on them with a look of triumph. Lucius looked as calm as ever, but also wore a very smug expression.

However, when Hermione rested her eyes on Draco he didn't look happy nor did he look calm. In fact she had never seen him look so bad.

His skin was paler than usual and his eyes were full of fear.

She watched as his eyes rested on her for a moment.

He gave her a sorrowful look and she returned the stare with a confused look in her eye.

She refused to believe that Draco would turn her and her friends over to the Dark Lord,

_He wouldn't do that. It just can't be true. It had to be a miss understanding. _

Before she even knew what she was doing she said.

" What do you mean well done Draco. What does he have to do with this?" Hermione yelled.

The dark lord just starred at her for a moment with his piercing red eyes, before a slow evil smile began to spread across his face.

" I guess I was misinformed. I was under the impression that you Miss Granger were the smartest witch in your year, so naturally I thought you would have figured in out by now."

" Figure what out?" Hermione asked boldy.

" That Draco has been working for me all along."

Hermione eyes filled with tears. _It can't be true. _

Voldemort looked delighted at this. " Oh you poor little girl. Did you really think someone with as pure of blood as Draco, heir to the Malfoy fortune could really love a dirty little mudblood like yourself?" Voldemort said all this slowly, making sure that every word he said sunk in.

A tear rolled down her cheek at these harsh words.

" Aw you poor child, so sorry you had to get dragged into all of this." Voldemort said, not sounding sorry at all. " None of this was ever really about you. You see if you weren't friends with Mr. Potter here there would have been no need to get you involved at all. Yes Miss Granger, I knew that you were one of Harry's best friends." At these words his eyes rested on Ron who looked as though he was going pass out.

" Yes I know Mr. Weasley here is Potters friend as well. But you are a girl and I heard that Draco here has a way with girls, so I ordered him to get close to you, to make you think you could trust him, so that he could get info out of you about Harry. He informed me that the only way you would tell him anything about Harry was if you were to fall in love with him. And what do you know, you did and you actually believed he loved you." Voldemort laughed as did Lucius, however, Draco stood silently without a trace of laughter on his face.

" Well Draco you must really have a way with women, I mean to make them fall in love you and to actually take her virginity from her." He said as though he was delighted at the thought. " Yes you must have a way with women indeed.

Hermione felt her face grow hot. How could this be happening?

" Oh why the long face Miss Granger? A mudblood such as yourself should feel privileged that such pure blood would even touch let alone sleep with you."

" Oh and I guess it was a good idea that I sent Draco to get info about Harry from you because it seems that you happened to know more about Harry then Mr. Weasley.

At this Hermione could see out of the corner of eye Harry and Ron both glancing at her.

" Yes Draco told me all about the prophecy."

Hermione couldn't breath. Draco had told Voldemort about the prophecy.

How could she had been so stupid and let her feelings blind her.

If she would have just used her common sense she would have known that Draco was only using her to get to Harry. _Oh come on Hermione use your brain. A boy who has been your enemy for years, the boy who hates you cannot fall in love with you. It's not possible. _Hermione thought and almost laughed out loud at her stupidity.

Draco Malfoy, fall in love, Draco Malfoy be kind, Draco Malfoy be anything other than the evil spoiled little bastard that he always been. God what was she thinking.

" Yes Harry," Voldemort said as his eyes now rested on Harry who just starred hard back at him. " How did that go again, oh yes either you kill me or I kill you that's the way the prophecy goes right. Though I am not sure why out of all the Wizards in the world why you could possibly be the one to put an end to me. Although why wouldn't it be you. You have been the bloody thorn in my side for the past sixteen years. Aw well no matter. So either you kill me or I kill you. I think I like the I kill you better."

As those horrible words sunk in Hermione looked at Draco.

She looked at the boy who had made her, Harry, and Ron's life hell for the past couple of years, and the boy who made her feel things that she never thought possible to feel.

She starred at the boy who she had hated and loved.

She took a deep breath. She couldn't believe it. Never in a million years did she think that she would fall for Draco, and never in a million years did she ever think that he could hurt her as badly as he did by betraying her, and she defiantly never ever thought that the boy she had smacked in the third year, and the boy they had all laughed about getting turned into a ferret would actually be responsible for ending their lives.

Draco looked back at her and tears rolled down her cheeks, she looked into his eyes, those _deceitful eyes. _

_A/N Sorry I know I take forever to update. But this story is almost finished and I should be finishing it soon! Yay Finally! But once again thank you to my faithful reviewers. You guys are so great. So what do you guys think about this chapter? Please review and let me know what you think. Oh and I am starting on the next chapter as soon as I get this one posted so it should be up soon._


	18. Blinding Hatred

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Just the plot._

Warning: This chapter is rated M for a scene of sexual content. Although it is not that graphic once you read it you will understand that the situation makes it boarder line on an M rating so with this said I hope I will not offend anybody, but just be warned that this chapter is darker than any of the other chapters I have written.

Chapter 18 Blinding Hatred Draco's point of view 

I watched as tears began to spill onto my lovers cheeks as she looked at me with an expression that was not full of hate, love, fear, but of sadness, that caused my heart to burn.

The thought of her being tied up, feeling betrayed, humiliated, afraid, and at the dark lords disposal was almost more than I could bear.

God I wish there was something I could do. I didn't mean for this to happen.

Draco looked into Hermione's eyes as if to say sorry, but she turned away from him coldly.

Draco's jumped as he heard Voldemort speak again.

" So yes Harry, within moments my faithful Death Eaters will be here to witness me Lord Voldemort killing the famous Harry Potter."

Draco's insides went cold. He had never really liked Harry, but he didn't want him dead either.

He looked at the boy he had hated for years, the boy that he had tormented, and then remembered how that boy was so ready to forgive him. He had held out his hand to Draco even after all the terrible things he had done to him, when all along Draco was planning on betraying him.

Oh I am so sorry I am so sorry, He repeated over and over in his mind.

" Oh but don't be sad Harry, I wont kill you right away. I mean what fun would that be if I killed you before you could even watch your friends die." He said coldly.

" NO" Harry yelled.

These words chilled Draco. He knew the Dark Lord would kill them all, but these words were still hard to process just the same.

He couldn't believe that he was going to responsible for his lover's life as well as her friends.

At that moment Draco heard a pop as all the Death Eaters began to appear.

" But Miss Granger, since you have been so helpful in all this, I will be sure to give you a reward before you have to go." He said with a gleam in his eyes and Draco didn't even want to think about what that reward might be. " Since you have been so helpful I have decided to let someone as pure as Draco here give your dirty little blood some pleasure." He said with a cruel smile.

Draco thought his knees were going to give way as realization hit him. The Dark didn't possibly want him too ….do what he thought.

Draco watched as Hermione's eyes widened.

" You want that bastard to rape Hermione?" Harry yelled in disbelief.

" Language Harry. But I wouldn't call it rape, for I am sure a dirty little mudblood like Miss Granger here would enjoy being touched by such pureblood."

" No Hermione would not like that." Ron yelled suddenly. " Hermione never liked Draco, she only pretended too because Dumbledore ordered her too so she could information out of Draco about you." After this outburst Ron fell silent realizing what he had just said.

The room was filled with a sickening silence and when Draco finally came to his senses he realized that all eyes were on him, except for Hermione's who was looking down at the ground.

" Well well isn't that interesting." Voldemort said coldly.

So all this time Hermione was only using me to get info out of me, that bitch. Even though I did the same at least I really loved her.

" Is this true?" Draco said coldly

Hermione looked into his eyes and glared. " Yes, and I don't see why you are so angry, you did it to me, except I would have never gone as far as to hurt you the way you have me you bastard."

Draco stepped up to her, not even noticing everyone's eyes on him. He was to blinded by anger and hurt.

" You stupid mudblood bitch. How dare you lie to me and make me think that you actually loved me."

" You did it to me." She screamed.

" Yeah, but I am Draco Malfoy, what did you expect. I mean a pureblood such as myself fall for a bushy haired know it all mudblood! I mean I thought you being so smart and all would have figured it out."

" Well maybe I would have if I wasn't so busy trying to pretend to fall for a arrogant, spoiled, evil little daddys boy."

At that moment Draco stepped so close to her that he was only inches from her face and he slammed his fist hard against the wall on either side of her.

" NO…" .he whispered. " I think you didn't notice because you got so wrapped up in believing someone like me could actually like you."

Hermione's point of view

His words hit her hard because they were partly true. Part of the reason she didn't figure it out was because she was so surprised that Malfoy liked her and the part was the fact that she did actually like Malfoy, but she would never admit that.

" Aw how sweet you two are having a lovers quarrel." Voldemort hissed. " Why don't you two just kiss and make up or better yet, why don't you give Hermione her reward for her assistance."

Hermione's eyes widened. He wants Draco to rape me, here in front of everyone!

Hermione's stared into Draco's eyes now with fear and he returned the stare with an unreadable expression.

Draco;s point of view

Oh God I can't do this. I love her and I could never rape someone. But I can't love her. It was all just a game to her. That bitch thought she could play me, Draco Malfoy, she is the reason I feel so guilty, she is the reason I have gone soft. She will pay.

Draco thought, as suddenly the girl's eyes he was staring in no longer made him feel guilt, but it filled him with a kind of hatred, one stronger than he had ever known.

Hermione's point of view.

Hermione stared at Draco in horror as his expressions changed from being unreadable to pure anger as he quickly stepped forward ripping her shirt off of her revealing her white lacy bra for everyone to see.

" You think I would let you get away with playing me like that bitch." He yelled in a voice so unlike Draco.

" No Draco don't please." Hermione screamed as he tore her bra off of her as well exposing her breast.

Hermione began to cry horrified as she stood there topless, in front of Voldemort, Lucius, Harry, Ron, and Draco who reached out to grab her breast but suddenly pulled away as he instead ripped her skirt off of her as well.

Hermione sobbed even louder she stood there in only her red panties, humiliated and horrified about what was to come.

Draco's point of view

As Draco viciously ripped off her clothes, it seemed the more he did this the more his anger began to subside and he began and a new feeling surged inside him. When he tried to touch Hermione's breast, he found he couldn't, even if she had played him, she didn't deserve this.

When he reached her underwear he looked back into her eyes which were staring at him with fear.

God what was he doing. He couldn't do this, nobody deserved this, especially not the women he loved.

Yes he loved her, even if she did not really love him, there was no denying that he couldn't subside his feelings for her.

He bean to shake slightly now, but only Hermione noticed.

But he knew what he had to do, if he didn't the Dark Lord would kill him.

His eyes darkened as he prepared himself for what he was about to do and he roughly grabbed hold of her panties and pulled them off.

" No" Hermione screamed.

Harry and Ron were screaming something as well, but Draco couldn't make out what they were saying.

When he tried to touch her he realized once again that he couldn't bring himself to do it, he began trembling from head to toe.

He looked into Hermione's eyes once more and knew what he had to do.

Hermione's point of view

Hermione sobbed even harder. She couldn't believe she was tied up naked and about to be raped by the man that she had loved.

However, she caught Draco's eyes and for some odd reason the look in his eyes calmed her and at that moment and

in one sharp motion Hermione watched as Draco drew his wand and pointed it at the top of the roof of the shack and said an incantation, although Hermione was in too much shock to hear which one.

At that moment the roof came tumbling down on Lucius and Voldemort, and Draco took that time to use his wand to untie Hermione, Harry and Ron.

He grabbed Hermiones clothes and her picked her up and headed towards the fireplace, and pulled floo powder out of his pocket. Lucky he always had some handy.

He turned and handed Harry and Ron some floo powder

Harry and Ron were in too much shock to protest, and took the floo powder, but before Harry left he grabbed Hermione out of Draco's hands and took her with him as he dropped the floo powder in the fire place and yelled Hogwarts.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron all shot out of the fire place surprisingly in none other than Dumbledores office.

Dumbledore' eyes widened as he saw Harry wrap his robe around her Hermione's naked body.

Moments later, Draco shot out of the fire place.

His eyes went from Dumbledore, who had a look of confusion and shook on his face, to Ron, who was white faced staring at Draco with a similar look that Dumbledore wore, to Harry who stared at him with an unreadable expression on his face, to Hermione, who stared at him to with an unreadable look as well. She looked as thought she was trying to make her mind up about something.

At that moment Draco broke down into tears, falling to the ground.

" I am so sorry, so sorry. I never wanted to do any of this. He made me. I am sorry I hurt you all ..so sorry." Draco sobbed.

All three of them just stared in disbelief as the watched the boy they had hated for years sobbing on the floor in front of them.

However, Draco's sobs were reduced when he felt a hand on his shoulder, which belonged to Dumbledore.

" I think an explanation is in order here." Dumbledore said.

AN Sorry I took so long to update, but good news this story is almost finished! It only has one or maybe two more chapters to go. Yeah! But please please review and I promise if I get pretty many reviews I will update by next week!

I was really debating on if I should put this chapter in here because I was afraid it would offend people, but I strongly felt that this is exactly what this chapter needed. It needed something dark like that. But don't worry, things will brighten up. I hope you guys are not disappointed with this chapter, but please review and let me know what you think. Hopefully I will finish this story, before Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince comes out next week. I am so excited about it as I am sure all of you are. Well thanks to all of you who have reviewed my story I hope you continue to do so.

Candy04


	19. Forgiveness

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters._

_AN I am so sorry for the long delay, but I have been really busy and for a while it seemed that I had writers block for this chapter, but I finally finished this story and I hope that it turned out ok._

**Chapter 19**

**Forgiveness**

Draco pulled himself slowly off the floor, although he was shaking so badly that Dumbledore had to help him up.

Dumbledore lead Draco to seat where he had him sit down, and gestured for the other three to as well. Ron pulled out a chair for Hermione as Harry helped her sit down, and they both sat down on either side of her, each holding one of her hands.

Without saying a word, Dumbledore poured each of them some tea, which none of them touched.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all too busy staring at Draco, who currently was still sobbing.

" Please, have some tea I dare say you all look like you could use some." Dumbledore said.

Harry, who for the past few years had found himself having to talk to Dumbledore right after confrontations with Voldemort, found his voice first.

" Sir, we were attacked by Voldemort."

Dumbledore simply stared at Harry for a moment before saying.

" And how did this happen?"

"It was my fault." Said Draco weakly.

" At the beginning of the year, Voldemort told me he wanted to get information about Harry, and thought the best way to do it would be to get to Hermione since she is best friends with him. He wanted me to make her fall in love with me." Draco said still shaking and sobbing uncontrollably.

" But I didn't want to do it. I don't want to be a death eater. I didn't want to hurt anyone. I never wanted to follow that evil murderous son of a bitch."

At this Dumbledore patted Draco on the back and said warmly.

" Yes, I do not doubt that you did not have much of a choice. Voldemort would have killed you if you disobeyed him and with your father being who he is and all, I am sure that you felt that you had no way out."

" He could have told you." Ron blurted out.

" Aw well, one would think that he could. But Mr. Weasley to fully understand Draco's situation we should not look at it from our own prospective, but rather from Draco's prospective." Dumbledore said. " Now correct me if I am wrong Draco, but it is my understanding that at a very young age, Draco was taught to believe certain things about people that maybe caused him not to come to me. Since he was very young he was raised to believe that he would one day serve Voldemort, and why shouldn't he? His whole family is on Voldemorts side, which meant that he was against my side. However, I believe that when Draco saw what Voldemort truly was and realized he did not want to follow him he felt lost and confused, since he no longer wanted to be on the side that was expected of him, but he couldn't very easily go to the side that he had been brought up all these years to be against. So I think it is fully understandable why Draco did not come to me. "

Silence followed Dumbledore's words, so he continued. " Now that we have cleared that part up why don't you tell me the rest of the story."

It took Draco a few minutes to find his voice. He was shocked at Dumbledore's words and how true they were. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore knew that much about him. After all he had always been taught that Dumbledore was a cook. But he guessed a lot of things he had been taught had been wrong.

" Well not only did I not want to go through with Voldemorts plans I did not think I was going to be able to accomplish them because Hermione and I hated each other and I had no idea how I was going to get her like me." At this he glanced at Hermione, who was staring at him intently back.

" So you can see how surprised I was at how easy it was to get her to like me, but after hearing about how you instructed her to get me to like her to get information about the Dark Lord, I guess now I understand why. Because it was all bullshit." Draco said harshly.

Dumbledore did not correct Draco for his language, he only urged him to go on.

After about a half hour Draco had finally managed to tell Dumbledore the entire story, which by this time Dumbledore was pacing around his office.

After a few moments he turned to Draco and said.

" Today, Draco you realize you put three students in very grave danger."

Draco nodded.

" They were almost killed."

Draco nodded slowly again.

" Yet, they weren't. Because you saved them."

Draco looked up at Dumbledore.

" I think the question that I and every else in this room would like to know Draco is why? I mean if your plan had not worked Voldemort would have killed you."

" He probably is plotting how to kill me now." Draco said quietly. " But I would rather die than see Hermione and the people she cares about get hurt."

" Why is that? I thought you were only pretending to care for Hermione?" Dumbledore said softly.

" No sir, I was pretending that I didn't ." Draco said quietly.

Silence filled the room. It was Dumbledore who finally broke the silence.

" Alright why don't you three," Dumbledore said to Harry, Hermione and Ron " Go to the infirmary. I need to talk to Draco alone for a few moments and then he will be joining you there as well."

Harry and Ron left without complaint, both still looking stunned at what Draco had just said.

However, not as stunned as Hermione, who didn't take her eyes off of Draco until she left Dumbledores office.

The next morning Hermione, Harry, and Ron all went down to breakfast, neither of them really talking, due to their extreme exhaustion from last night's events. They sat by Ginny who was the only one talking and seemed to be a lot warmer towards Hermione after hearing about what happened.

Hermione couldn't help but glance over at the Slytherlin table, searching for Draco, who was no where to be seen.

Hermione sighed, and turned back to her breakfast, which she hadn't even touched.

However, she noticed that she wasn't the only one who wasn't touching her breakfast.

Ron still had a full plate of food, poking at it with his fork.

" He really does care about you Hermione." Ron said quietly still looking down at his food.

" And you really care about him don't you?" He said this time raising his head up and looking at Hermione.

She nodded her head slightly. " That's mad isn't it? After what he did." Hermione said shaking her head.

" Are you kidding he saved our lives after he almost destroyed them. Do you know how much guts that takes? He went against everything he had ever believed in. He gave up everything he was, is, and will be all for love. All because he loved you." Harry said.

" Who could blame him?" Ron said quietly.

" Oh Ron." Hermione said as her eyes filled with tears.

" Go to him Hermione. I know he makes you happy." Ron said with a smile.

Harry smiled as well.

Hermione couldn't find the words to tell her friends what it meant to her that they were supporting her even after everything she put them through.

" Oh I love you guys." She said as she pulled them both into big hugs and kissed them both on the cheek, and then went off to find Draco.

Draco slowly made his way out of the common room.

How can I face them after what I did? He thought to himself.

He couldn't believe how badly he had blow things with Hermione.

He could only hope that by some miracle she could forgive him.

After all he only lied to her, sold her and her friends out to the Dark Lord, and almost raped her. He shook his head. The idea of her forgiving him was laughable.

Also why should she forgive him? She never really loved him. It was all just pretend.

_It was all just pretend. _It was that very thought that had kept Draco up all night.

All the pain that he had ever felt in his life, was nothing to how bad he felt knowing that she had never really loved him.

At that moment his thoughts were interrupted by, " Draco"

He turned and saw the very person he had just been thinking about.

" Hermione". Draco said, his heart beating faster as Hermione ran up to him.

" How are you?" Hermione asked with a small smile.

" I'm ok, Dumbledore is developing a plan to keep me from going back to my fathers."

" Oh, that's really wonderful Draco." Hermione said as she looked into his eyes, and he into hers.

They both seemed to be lost for words.

" I'm sorry." They both said in unison, which seemed to surprise them back into silence.

" Compared to me you have nothing to be sorry about." Draco said.

" No Draco you" Hermione started but Draco interrupted her.

" No please let me try and get this out before I lose my nerve and can't."

" Look I know I lied to you, betrayed you, and hurt you. And I am so sorry. But as hard as it is to believe I really did love you." Draco said shaking slightly. " I still love you. Even if you only pretended to like me."

" Draco the only pretending I did was to pretend that I never loved you." Hermione said smiling.

Draco's eyes widened. " You mean."

" Yes. I mean I really did love you." It was Hermione's turn to shake now. " And I am sorry for lying to you and I forgive you. I only hope that you can forgive me."

" Of course I forgive you. But why do you forgive me?" Draco asked.

" Because I still love you." Hermione said as her eyes filled with tears.

Draco's eyes filled with tears as he stared at her for a few moments before he leaned in and pulled Hermione into a soft passionate kiss.

The kiss was warm and exactly what they both needed after last nights events.

It seemed like they both throw all of their emotions into this kiss. Which was now growing more and more passionate.

Finally they pulled apart, and it was Hermione who spoke first.

" You know if we are going to make this work this time we have to be honest with each other."

" Alright" Draco said holding out his hand to Hermione. " Hi I'm Draco Malfoy. I'm formally evil, sometimes downright rude git, but am still the best looking guy in this school."

Hermione laughed and shook Draco's hand, and said, " Well I'm Hemrione Granger, a know it all book worm who is in love with an arrogant git."

" But a good looking arrogant git." Draco said smiling, which Hermione returned.

They just stood there with their hands joined together for a moment before bringing their hands down to their sides, but still not letting go of the other and began walking down the corridor.

Neither of them knowing what was to come, but what they did both know was that they had each other and that was enough for them.

THE END 

AN Well I can't believe I finally finished my story. This was the first story I have ever written and I am just so happy that I finally finished it. I hope you guys liked this chapter as well as this whole story. Even thought it's over I would still really appreciate it if you guys review and let me know what you thought of this story.

Thanks, for all of your reviews which gave me confidence to keep on writing this story along with a few others stories, which you guys can feel free to check out. They are Hermione/ Draco stories as well.

Well once again thanks for sticking with my story.

Candy04


End file.
